


so on monday, what happens?

by romanxogers



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Monday After Detention (Breakfast Club), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brian's vibing, the main focus is the club itself and andy/allison, there's some claire and bender too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanxogers/pseuds/romanxogers
Summary: andy knew come monday he couldn't ignore them. he couldn't ignore her. a monday after fic. third person pov.
Relationships: Andrew Clark/Allison Reynolds, John Bender/Claire Standish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Andy do when he leaves detention?

_March 24, 1984. Evening._

It had been an hour and a half since detention let out. And Andy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about today. Thinking about _her_. Allison. Just the thought of her name was enough to make the pink rise in his cheeks. Bender’s knife and lock weren’t the only things she stole today. No, the school basket case and recluse stole Andy’s heart, among other things. He knew come Monday, he had to talk to her. He had to be with her, without a doubt. There was just something about Allison that bounded him to her, like a chain that couldn’t be broken.

Andy then thought back to all the times he’s crossed paths with Allison. He must have seen her a thousand times without actually _seeing_ her. Her monochromatic style and quiet nature made Allison blend into the background, quite effectively. She was a dark blur surrounded by constant light. But who could appreciate the light without a little darkness? She was the beautiful kind of darkness, though. Like the moon. _The prettiest moon I’ve ever seen_ , Andy thought. He may not have noticed her before today, but he will now. It’s impossible not to notice the prettiest girl to walk the earth. At least, now it is.

He sighed. Andy still didn’t know if he was going to go to Stubby's party tonight. After today, he was absolutely done with the other sports. If they would treat the Breakfast Club, his friends, _Allison_ , the way Claire said they would, there was no point in being friends with them anymore. But could he really separate himself from the other sports? That, Andy didn’t know the answer to. Either way, he had to get out of the house, and fast. He couldn’t stay in the same house as the mindless machine that was his father. Not right now. The man that condoned the Larry Lester incident. _Ah, fuck it_ , he thought. 

Andy decided to go out, but not to Stubby’s party. He had no intention to be near the sports. Not now, not ever again. He might as well be done with this letterman jacket surrounding him. He was going to go to the park to clear his head. To think about this whole situation. What he was going to do, his newfound true friends, old "friends," and Allison. Andy found himself involuntarily smiling at the thought of her name. 

"Dad, I'm going out," Andy called out to his father, not wanting to be around him for another second. 

"And where are you going, sport?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Stubby's house. He's having a party," Andy said flatly, not even looking his dad in the eyes. 

"Are there gonna be any girls there?" his father asked, knowing full well that he was annoying his son, but to him, it was in a playful way. To Andy, it was just flat out annoying and obnoxious.

" _Dad_ ," Andy said, glaring at his father. He didn't really discuss his romantic relationships with his dad, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him about Allison. He can imagine having that conversation. _You can have any girl in that school, and you go for that freak? Don’t you care what people will think?_ he'd ask. God, Andy couldn't wait to leave this house.

"Are you sure going to a party is the best idea after the _incident_?" Andy's mother asked, concerned. She may have already reamed him for the Larry Lester incident, but, unlike her husband, she was mad about the action, not the consequence. She was responsible for instilling Andy's good morals and conscience, which her husband severely lacked.

"Ah, Andy's served his time for getting caught. He deserves to be young and have fun!" Mr. Clark said, in defense of his son. Really, it was in defense of not seeing anything wrong with what Andy did, and they all knew it. 

"Okay, but call us if there's any trouble," his mother said, very concerned. She didn't necessarily like Andy's friends, but she'd never say it to her son's face. She had enough sense to trust her son, but there was no way in hell she could trust those juvenile bullies he hangs out with. She'd rather go to Stubby's house herself and pick him up than let those drunk idiots take care of him.

"I will," Andy said, smiling at his mom. "I'll see you later. Love you!" Andy said, directed towards his mom, and not at all his dad. _Just a little over a year_ , Andy reminded himself. A little over a year until he could say goodbye to high school, this town, all of it. The only thing he wouldn't want to say goodbye to is the Breakfast Club. Allison. There's that smile and blush again.

Andy got inside his dad's pickup and put the key in the ignition. He backed out of the driveway and drove off to the park. He needed the fresh air to clear his head and think about what he was going to do. He surfed through the radio stations until he settled on one with rock hits. As soon as he found it, he blasted it, with Queen playing. He started singing along, with the wind in his sandy hair, all the way to the park. 

As soon as he got there, Andy gazed up at the sky. It was a brilliant pumpkin smoothly blended with a gorgeous lavender. It was the second most beautiful thing he’d seen ever, and today. Obviously, the first being Allison. That girl had him fucked up. 

Andy began to weigh his options. He could have true, genuine friends, who actually gave a shit about him, and he gave a shit back. Or he could tolerate the brainless jocks that he somehow called his friends. The former seemed like a better option. But then again, there was the social pressure from his peers and the pressure from that _thing_ that Andy called “Dad.” But the Breakfast Club really understood him and the pressures he faced. And they’d all be experiencing that pressure together. 

He let out a sigh. He was on the verge of giving up on his Monday dilemma either way. He didn’t want to go back to his old friends, but he wasn’t sure he could handle the pressure of separating himself from them and giving society a big _fuck you_.

Andy just wished there was someone there to help him through all this. Someone who understood what he was going through. Someone who understood _him_.

That’s when he glanced across the park and saw her. She was hunched over on a bench, sketching the scenery or the people, Andy didn’t know. She didn’t have the “black shit” on, as Claire called it, but she did toss the headband she gave her. She opted for her own black version of it and wore a black baggy Led Zeppelin t-shirt, her skirt from earlier, and of course, her Chuck Taylors. A breeze flew by, and that’s when she pulled out Andy’s blue hoodie and put it around her shoulders. She had a small smile on her face and went back to her drawing. Andy knew again that he was fucked just by looking at her.

As soon as Andy recognized that it was Allison, he looked down and hoped she hadn’t noticed him. He was startled and his nerves were shocked for a few seconds. His cheeks started to redden and he couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. Man, what has she done to him? Just twelve hours ago, he wouldn’t even give her a second thought. She was just a really weird kid that somehow went to the same school as him. Now, she, along with the rest of the Breakfast Club, was all he could think about.

Andy lifted his head up again to see if she was looking at him. She was not. Allison was completely lost in her drawing, with her pencil skitting across the page in detailed lines. She only looked up to find her reference, which seemed to be a statue seated in front of her.

Andy noticed he was studying Allison just like she was studying the statue. He was every bit enthralled by her as she was by the statue. 

Andy stared at her for the next few minutes. After considering it for a few moments, he got up and walked over toward Allison carefully, as not to startle her. His steps were cautious and slow, in a nervous way, but not too slow that it would attract any unwanted attention. Not that Andy cared, anyway. The only attention he wanted was from Allison.

After her ever so careful stroll across the park, Andy stood next to the bench where Allison was sitting. She was so lost in her drawing that she hadn’t noticed he was standing right there.

Only one thing left to do, Andy thought. He slid onto the bench, sitting right next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to get her attention.

Oh, that got her attention, all right. She jumped, unsure of who was touching her, and nearly stabbed him with her pencil. He put his arms up to show her that he wasn’t going to hurt her. Once she saw that it was Andy, and definitely _not_ a mugger, she relaxed, but only slightly. Her face went from a scared one to a confused one.

“What was that for?” she asked, defensively, almost at the same time that he said “hey” with a soft smile. 

“Hi, she said, deadpan, not too thrilled that he snuck up on her. “What was that for?” she repeated.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You just looked so caught up in your drawing, and I didn’t wanna startle you, but I see that I failed,” he told her, feeling bummed that he was the reason she was so scared. 

“It’s okay. At least it’s not a mugger, right?” she laughed. Man, this girl had a weird sense of humor. And Andy loved every bit of it. 

“I mean, you don’t know that for sure,” he said, jokingly. God, he hoped that didn’t scare her further. Instead, Allison laughed, and he joined her. They laughed together and then enjoyed the comfortable silence after it died down.

“Is it really you?” Allison asked, as if she was imagining it. She couldn’t believe that this was real. She didn’t think anyone could ever want her, let alone one of the most popular and good-looking guys in school. Allison thought she was gonna be by herself forever. Then the Breakfast Club happened. Then _Andy_ happened.

“Yeah, of course it is,” Andy said, as if his presence was fake.

“Okay, just making sure,” she said, and he laid an arm around her to make sure she knew that he was there. She tilted her head against him, letting out a sigh of contentment.

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Andy asked, hoping she could help with his dilemma.

“Yeah, anything,” she said, looking up at him. She smiled at him and gazed into his eyes, giving him her full attention. God, she was so cute. How did he not notice this until today?

“It’s about Monday. I don’t know what to do. Can you help me?” Andy asked. He knew that if anyone could help him, it was Allison. She seemed to understand him better than anyone ever had. It was then that they laced their fingers together, both reaching their hands out at the same time. It was a nice, familiar comfort that Andy really needed. 

“Is that why you came to the park?” Allison asked. She knew him too well. 

“Yeah. I told my old man I was going to a party, but I didn’t wanna go. I needed to clear my head, so I came here,” Andy explained. 

“So what were you planning on doing, Andy?” Allison asked. He knew this was her trying to get him to think for himself for once, and he did appreciate it. 

“I’m done with my old friends. I really wanna be with you and the Breakfast Club, but I’m not sure if I can handle the pressure, you know?” Andy said, venting to Allison. She nodded, murmuring in agreement and understanding. 

“Well, it sounds to me like your mind's made up. And don’t worry about the pressure. We’ll face it together. Both of us, and the five of us,” Allison told him, giving his hand a squeeze of reassurance. 

“Thanks, Allison. I really appreciate it. It helps knowing there’ll be other people to get me through this,” Andy said, turning his head to look at her. They spent a few seconds staring at each other before Allison spoke up.

“Hey, sporto! You finally thought for yourself!” Allison said with enthusiasm that made Andy question if it was sarcastic. Knowing her, it probably was, but then again, you never know with her. 

“Yeah, and I couldn’t have done it without you,” Andy told her, letting go of her hand to give her a tight hug. They stayed like this until Allison broke the silence yet again.

“Hey do you wanna get out of here? You drove here, right?” she asked, clearly having an idea.

“Sure, where do you wanna go?” Andy asked, just wanting to spend more time with her.

“How about my house? My parents aren’t gonna be home until Monday, so you can stay over,” Allison told him. There was literally no way Andy could say no to this.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll just call my parents and tell them I’m staying at Stubby’s,” he said, nodding enthusiastically to Allison’s idea. He could only imagine what her house looked like, and what she had in mind for them to do. 

“Okay, lets go,” Andy said, getting up. He extended his hand, helping Allison get up from the bench. And with that, they walked over to the truck, hand in hand, and drove to Allison’s house for the night.


	2. The Reynolds Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Allison enjoy a night together at Allison's house.

When they got to the pickup, Andy opened the passenger seat door for Allison, much to her delight. No one ever did that for her. No one ever really paid attention to her. But now that she had the Breakfast Club, now that she had Andy, she was reveling in this positive attention. 

As soon as they pulled up, Allison asked Andy to wait outside so she could straighten up the house a bit. She wasn’t expecting guests, let alone her new and only boyfriend, or whatever they were. There wasn’t much to clean up, but her room needed a little help. As soon as she finished up, she ran down the stairs, opened the door, and let Andy inside. 

“Welcome to the Reynolds household, Andrew,” she announced in a mock fancy voice. Andy couldn’t help but laugh. He couldn’t wait to spend the night with her. 

Andy called his mom to tell her that he was spending the night at a friend’s house. Once he was done talking to her, he sat on the couch next to Allison and put his arm around her. 

“So, what do you wanna do?” he asked, not sure what to do now. It wasn’t his idea to go there, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Hmm...we can order a pizza and watch movies, if you want. We could talk and learn more about each other,” Allison suggested. Andy immediately loved that idea and smiled at the thought of doing that with Allison. 

“I would love that,” he said, using his other arm to hold her hand. This was going to be the perfect night. 

Allison got up from the couch and went to the phone to order a pizza. About twenty minutes and one episode of _Cheers_ later, the pizza arrived. Allison set it out on the coffee table and got some paper plates and cans of Coke. She laid a fuzzy black blanket across their laps and they got ready to dig in to the pie.

“Wait, you don’t put pixy stix and cap’n crunch on your pizza, do you?” Andy asked jokingly, referring to her interesting choice of lunch today. Allison snorted, which made Andy’s soul leave his body.

“No, and you don’t eat the whole pie, do you?” she retorted. He knew she was talking about his massive lunch from detention. He laughed, too, and they enjoyed their pizza together, smiling at each other with the occasional wiping sauce from each other’s faces. 

When they finished their pizza, Allison threw the box away and went upstairs to find some pajamas for Andy to wear. Good thing she wore such baggy clothes. She came back down in her own pajamas, a Prince t-shirt and Marvel Comics pajama pants, with a Queen t-shirt and some paint-stained sweatpants in hand. The shirt fit and the pants were too big, but Andy barely noticed. He was too happy thinking about spending the night with Allison in her clothes. And to think he wanted to get with Claire this morning. To say the least, this day took a very unexpected turn. Andy didn’t think he’d be spending the night at the school basket case’s house, in her clothes, yet here he was, and he couldn’t be happier. 

“So have you always been into art?” Andy asked, pointing at her sketchbook.

“Yeah, as long as I can remember. It’s the one thing that makes sense to me in life,” Allison said with full honesty. That’s all she needed with Andy. Complete and total honesty. Andy gave an understanding nod and squeezed Allison’s hand. 

“I hope it’s not the _only_ thing that makes sense to you,” Andy told her, staring into Allison’s eyes. 

“Andy I literally just said-“ Allison said, glaring at him in confusion. Then she realized what he meant. “ _Oh_ . Of course you do, ya dummy. You’re the only person I’ve met that truly _gets_ me, you know?” Andy did know. 

“Yeah? The feeling’s mutual,” Andy told her, not being able to stop the grin forming on his face. “Boop.” He booped Allison’s nose, and she couldn’t help but start cracking up. 

After a few minutes of sitting together in comfortable silence, Andy put his hand over Allison’s.

“Allison, can I tell you something?” Andy asked with his heart suddenly pounding. Why was he so nervous? It was just Allison. Then again, it’s _Allison_.

“You can tell me anything, sporto,” she said, grinning at the nickname she and Bender gave him today. Andy smiled too, but only because it came from Allison. She turned to look at him, genuinely interested in what he had to say. 

“I really, really like you, Allison.” Wow. Okay. Um. Huh. Allison didn’t know how to respond to that. No one ever liked her. As a person, generally, but especially not like _that_ . And _especially_ not the most popular guy at Shermer. It only took a second for her doubts to start pouring in. What if it was Claire’s makeover? Would he still want to be with her come Monday? What if she was too weird for him? What if he-

“Allison, are you okay?” Andy asked, noticing the look on her face. That was enough to pull Allison out of her thoughts, and she gave him a fake smile, not wanting to worry him.

“Yeah, Andy, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” she told him, hoping it would be enough to get him to drop it. 

“No, it’s not nothing. Allison, you have the same facial expression you had when you said that about your home life, and we both know that was a big lie.” Dang, he really did get her. He actually remembered what her facial expression looked like? Enough to know that she was lying, she guessed. “Plus, you said you’re a compulsive liar.” Okay, yeah, he got her.

“Okay, yeah, you got me. I really, really like you, too, Andy.” When she said that, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas. “But what’s gonna happen to us when we walk the halls on Monday?” That was when Andy’s face fell. Does she really think he’d abandon her? He was literally in her house, in her clothes, how could he not be any clearer?

“I can tell you exactly what’s gonna happen when we walk the halls on Monday. We’re gonna hold hands, proudly walk down the halls, and show everyone that we don’t give a fuck what they think. ‘Cause you know I like you, and I know you like me, and that’s all we need to be happy, Ally,” Andy told her, very sure of himself. It was the first decision he ever made for himself, and it was an easy one. Wanting to be with Allison was the easiest thing in the world to him. Then he noticed the shocked expression on Allison’s face. _Shit_. He messed it up big time. “Ally, what’s wrong? What did I do?” he asked, very concerned that he somehow ruined their relationship an hour in. That is, if they’re dating.

“You...you just called me Ally. You gave me a nickname,” she told him, sitting there in shock. Oh, thank _God_. 

“Yeah. Is that okay? Can I give you a nickname?” Andy asked, wanting to get her permission, now that he knew she was unfamiliar with it. He hoped she was okay with him calling her Ally. It was small, but you can never be too careful with someone as sensitive as she was to him. She nodded. _Thank the Lord_. He liked calling her Ally; it just felt right. It was a name only he called her and he liked it that way. 

“Yes, Andy, you can call me Ally. I think it’s cute when you call me that.” Andy was so happy, he couldn’t contain his excitement. He grinned from ear to ear and next thing he knew, he was hugging her. This took Allison by surprise, but she welcomed it, and hugged him back. 

“Oh, thank you so much. Judging by your face, I thought I destroyed our relationship an hour into it.” Andy realized what he just said. Their relationship. He said it out loud, basically confirming that they’re dating without running it by her. He stared at her like a deer in headlights.

“I mean...if we are dating. Are we? I mean, I thought we were,” Andy rambled, not wanting to jeopardize their relationship that they weren’t even sure existed for a second time in the span of two minutes. 

“I’d like that, Andy” Allison decided after about five seconds of silence. Andy smiled so wide, he thought his face would break if he smiled wider. He kissed Allison’s cheek to which she responded by attacking him with a hug. The doubts came settling in again.

“Do you wanna date me me, or Claire’s makeover me?” she asked, genuinely concerned that he didn’t want the real her.

“Ally, of course you you. I don’t care what you wear. You actually seemed more comfortable in your own clothes, so just do what you want. I like the girl, not the clothes. I liked you when you were engulfed in dark, baggy clothes and you were unapologetically being your weird self. Although, I love being able to see your face.” This was too much for Allison to process. Andy just confirmed that he genuinely liked her for her, and not Claire’s makeover. 

“So, we’re officially dating?” Allison asked, making sure that she wasn’t imagining it. She was scared this was all a dream and she’d wake up and go back to being ignored. However, Andy’s excited nod destroyed all of her doubts and they were all but a memory when he kissed her. It was everything from their parking lot kiss and more. It was better because they knew they didn’t have to leave each other. It was passionate and slow, yet tender. Allison’s arms wrapped around Andy’s as he held her, as if he was scared of dropping her. It was like time stopped itself and it was just the two of them, no parents, no school, nothing but them. It was everything Allison could have dreamed of and everything Andy wanted. 

After a few minutes of passionately celebrating the start of their relationship, Andy pulled away, but kept their faces close. “Sorry,” he told her, catching his breath. “It was getting hard to breathe,” he admitted. To show that he still wanted to be intimate with her in the moment, Andy put his forehead against Allison’s and lace his fingers with hers. She just smiled and stared at him in awe. Allison could not believe that this was actually happening to her right now. 

“So you’re sure you won’t ignore me on Monday?” Allison asked, knowing full well that they’re literally _dating._

“Ally, yes! I genuinely, seriously, really, really like you! I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I’ve had a couple other girlfriends before, but I’ve never connected with any of them like I have with you-Why are you smiling like that?” he asked, noticing the grin creeping up on Allison’s face. 

“You said ‘other girlfriends.’ You’re calling me your girlfriend,” Allison said, with her grin growing bigger by the second. Knowing that he caused this much happiness from Allison made him smile, too. 

“Well yeah, we’re dating. You’re my girlfriend now, Ally.” Then a realization hit Andy in the head. “That means I’m your boyfriend!” he said, rather excited. A wave of happiness washed over him and he couldn’t hold it in. He squeezed Allison’s hand and kissed her forehead. Allison laughed, let go of his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, relaxing in this sense of security with her _boyfriend_.

After a few minutes of silence, albeit a comfortable one, Allison spoke. “If you think about it, in a year and a half, we’ll be in college.” That thought kinda freaked both of them out. They didn’t know where they would be or what their futures held. 

“Yeah, that’s crazy. Do you know what you wanna major in?” Andy asked Allison, feeling like he’d know the answer.

“I mean, I wanna do something with art, but I’m not entirely sure what, you know? There are so many different types of art, and I just don’t know which I wanna follow yet. I do wanna go to an art school in the city, though, you know?,” Allison explained, not entirely sure if it made sense. Of course, Andy being Andy, and with it being Allison, he completely understood what she was saying. 

“Yeah, of course. You still have time to make up your mind. We’re only juniors, anyway” Andy reassured her. “And from what I’ve seen today, you’re such a great artist, Ally. Any art school would be lucky to have you.”

Allison was trying to hide her crimson red cheeks. “C’mon, what about you? What do you wanna do?” Allison asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

“I don’t know...I mean, I’ve never told anyone, ‘cause my old man would think it’s silly, but I was thinking, like, writing, or something like that...I've always loved reading and I wanna write,” Andy admitted, relieved that he finally told someone. It felt weird to say out loud, but with Allison it was easy and it felt right. “I know it’s silly, but-”

Allison cut him off. “Andy, it’s not silly. If it’s your dream, then go for it. You can’t keep living your life for your father.” Andy knew she was right. From just the one day of knowing her, he knew that she was always right. He smiled at her and she grabbed his hand.

“Thanks, Ally. What did I do before you?” he asked, even though they literally just met a little over twelve hours ago. 

“You didn’t live for yourself, that’s what,” she said. And Andy, yet again, knew she was right. 

After about a moment of silence, Andy spoke up. “So what art school do you wanna go to?” He was genuinely interested, and started to think that they could go to nearby schools. 

“I’m really interested in Parsons at the New School in New York. What about you?” she asked. It was then that Andy felt his heart swell and stop at the same time. Allison could tell from the look on his face that he was shocked. She wasn’t sure what was wrong, so she nudged him. “Andy, c’mon, what’s wrong?” Andy looked at her with a smile and spoke.

“No fucking way. There’s this school there that has a great writing program. Ally, we could go to the same school!"

Allison felt like she was dreaming. There was a way she could go to the same school as her boyfriend. This day was just getting better and better. Allison let out a squeak of excitement and embraced him in the tightest hug she’s even given anyone. Andy quickly hugged her back, and they stayed like that for a minute. 

Allison pulled apart from the hug and suggested they watch a movie. Andy asked her what movies she had, and immediately regretted it when she pulled him by the hand and led him to the basement. There, he found a collection of countless movies. He sat there with Allison as she rummaged through the case, until she emerged with a copy of _Alice in Wonderland_.

Allison grabbed Andy’s hand again and bolted up the stairs to put the movie in. As they waited for it to load, Allison made popcorn and Andy crept up behind her and gave her a hug. This made Allison let out a surprised squeak, but then kindly returned the hug by turning around. That was when the microwave beeped and she put the popcorn in a bowl. The couple walked back into the living room, hand in hand, and they watched the movie together.

While watching the movie, Allison was sketching, but pointed out all the dark things that were put in a kids’ movie, and Andy asked why a caterpillar was smoking a hookah. They both agreed that this movie was on some serious drugs; like, almost on Bender’s drugs. It made Andy question if he was still high or if it was just the movie. Allison confirmed that it was, in fact, the movie. 

After the probably ecstasy-ridden fever dream that was _Alice in Wonderland_ , Allison turned the TV off and was ready to go to bed. She nudged Andy and he asked her where she was going.

“Movie’s over. I’m gonna go to bed. You coming?” she asked, as if it was a given that he’d come to bed with her. 

“Oh, I’m going with you? But I thought I was gonna sleep on the couch?” Andy asked, instantly filled with regret. His girlfriend was asking him to go to her bed with her, and he thought he was gonna be on the couch. _How stupid can you be_ , he thought. “Okay, yeah, I’ll go to bed with you,” Andy said, immediately standing up to follow her upstairs. 

When they brushed their teeth, Andy used a spare toothbrush that Allison had, and they then went into her room. Andy was in awe. She had the walls painted with intricate designs, and the ceiling had a galaxy theme. It was gorgeous, almost as much as Allison, he thought. It was just so perfect and so Allison. He expected her room to be covered in black, but that wasn’t really the case. She had a nice galaxy patterned comforter and the walls were painted purple underneath her designs. 

“Wow, Ally, this room is beautiful,” he said breathlessly, obviously in shock. Allison just stood there, not knowing what to say.

“So are we gonna go to sleep, or what?” she asked, wanting to yet again change the subject. Andy smiled and nodded and followed her into her bed. They fell asleep holding each other in their arms and had the best night of sleep that either of them ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think! I'll try to update as often as I can and I'll definitely include the other members of the breakfast club soon!


	3. Morning, Sporto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Allison have a nice morning together.

The sun gently rose over the horizon in the town of Shermer, and that’s when Andrew Clark awoke from the best night of sleep he’s had since...ever. The guy slept better on his first night with Allison than he had in his sixteen years of life in his parents’ house.

Andy would’ve forgotten where he was, but the messy brunette passed out in his arms was a big reminder that he was, in fact, not at his house. It did feel like home, though. There was no stress from his father, coach, school, anything. Just him and the girl he was pretty sure he was starting to fall for. It felt like it was just them and nothing else. 

After initially waking up, Andy wanted to get a good look at Allison. To see her in her most vulnerable form: sleeping. She looked so peaceful that Andy couldn’t help but smile. She was an absolute mess in this state, but in his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing. He couldn’t believe she was his _girlfriend_ . He was her _boyfriend_ . He was _dating her_. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

So Andy laid there, intently watching Allison sleep next to him. Her arm was still wrapped around his as it was when they fell asleep. Her other arm was busy holding Andy’s hand, but hey, Andy wasn’t complaining. Her leg was sprawled across his and Andy was scared to move. He didn’t want to know what happens when you wake Allison Reynolds up. Andy was quite fond of his life and he’d like to keep it. 

She wouldn’t kill him, though. Andy _hoped_ she wouldn’t. She _did_ still possess Bender’s switchblade. But she didn’t have it in here, did she? Andy shook the thought away. She wouldn’t do that to her boyfriend. The thought made Andy smile. He couldn’t get over the fact that he was her _boyfriend_. He was filled with a lovestruck feeling once again.

Andy removed his arm from where Allison was keeping it. He raised it to his girlfriend’s head to cup her face with his hand. Her face felt warm and Andy sunk into that blissfully happy feeling. He couldn’t help but stare at her and study her face as she slept. Her steady breathing and relaxed state made Andy feel the most at peace he’s ever been. He absolutely loved seeing this, seeing her. Andy thought everything about Allison was cute, down to her messy hair. This need to touch it came over him, so he found himself stroking her hair. The softness and the fact that he was with Allison made him let out a soft laugh and genuine smile. 

“Morning, sporto,” Allison suddenly said, not opening her eyes. Andy felt like he was gonna jump out of the bed, like in the cartoons. He did jump, however, in surprise that Allison was actually awake.

“Jesus, Ally, how long have you been up? I thought you were asleep,” Andy said, wondering if she was awake this whole time.

“I woke up when you moved your arm, but I wanted to see what you’d do if you thought I was asleep,” Allison explained, just now opening her eyes. Her dark brown eyes were now at level with his blue ones. Allison wasn’t sure how to react to Andy staring at her like she was the most important thing in the world, but she didn’t exactly mind. Next thing she knew, Andy wrapped her in a tight embrace, lasting at least a minute. 

“Andy, you okay?” Allison asked, concerned. It was so random and out of nowhere that she didn’t know what to do.

“I’m fine. I just wanna hug my girlfriend, you know?” he told her. He was trying to say it calmly, but the look in his eyes said it all. He was gonna milk this as much as he possibly could. Allison smiled when she heard him say it. She let out a soft laugh.

“Ah, that’ll never get old,” she told him. They could both tell that the other liked it. 

“Get used to it, Ally. Now that you’re my girl, you’re gonna be hearing it a lot. Not that that’s all you are,” he reassured her. What did she do to deserve him, she thought. He was calling her these nice things and acknowledged that she’s more than that, too. Allison would never grow tired of hearing him call her these things. She gave Andy a smile filled with pure, genuine happiness, and he was pretty sure he felt his soul ascend in that moment. 

The couple spent the next half hour or so snuggling together and staring into each other’s eyes. Every now and then, Andy would touch Allison’s face to tuck her hair behind her ear to get a better look at his face. He wondered why she always hid such a beautiful face. He was the one to break the silence.

“Ally, why do you always hide your face?” he asked her. Allison’s cheeks immediately turned pink, as she didn’t like talking about it, but she couldn’t not tell Andy. She sighed and sat up. 

“I don’t know...I guess it’s the whole being invisible thing. No one will acknowledge you if they can’t see your face. Does that make sense?” she asked. No one ever asked her that, not even her shrink, who definitely did _not_ nail her. Andy, of course, gave her a nod of understanding, sat up, and hugged her. She hugged him back, and they enjoyed the moment.

“Ally, this is gonna sound weird, but even when you don’t make sense, it makes sense to me,” he reassured her. “And you don’t have to hide your face. I _want_ to see you. I _want_ to acknowledge you. I hate to break it to you, but your powers of invisibility are no more. It won’t work on me, anyway,” he told her, making sure she knew that he would never ignore her again. She broke apart from the hug and smiled at him. The sight of Allison’s smile infected Andy and he couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“Allison, can I kiss you?” he asked her, wanting her consent. He didn’t want to kiss her without her permission. The last thing he wanted was for Allison to be uncomfortable. Pam Clark had raised him better than that. Andrew Clark, unlike his father, was a man who respected women. 

Allison gave him an enthusiastic nod and wrapped her arms around his neck. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They both leaned in and melted into the kiss. With their lips in contact, Andy found his hands running themselves through Allison’s hair. Her hands ended up on his back, pulling them closer together, if possible. She pulled herself so close to him that she was now seated on Andy’s lap, her legs wrapped around his lower lap. Though passionate, the kiss was gentle and sweet. Andy smiled against Allison’s lips, his heart full of genuine happiness just because he was with Allison. She could feel this and smiled in return, elated that someone Andy liked her for her and was actually _happy_ to be kissing her. Happy enough to smile while kissing her. 

After a couple minutes, the pair broke apart and gazed into each other’s eyes. They had so much love starting to grow in their hearts for each other. Neither of them thought such a deep connection like that was possible. It was just a thing that happened in movies. But here they were, having that connection and falling in love with each other. 

“Hey, do you wanna go downstairs?” Andy asked, breaking the silence between them. He had something that he wanted to try.

“Yeah, I just wanna stay here for a minute,” Allison told him, hugging him. Andy immediately reciprocated the hug and held her close. After a couple minutes, Allison got off of his lap and went to get up. Or at least, she thought she was. Andy got out of the bed and rushed to her side, much to Allison’s confusion. 

Andy picked her up, causing Allison to let out a surprised squeak. He proceeded to carry her bridal style. Allison protested at first, but as soon as she realized what he was doing, she relaxed into the gesture. She thought it was really sweet of Andy. Well, everything he did with her was really sweet of him. She just grinned at him and rested her head against his chest. This action made Andy shoe an involuntary smile. Sometimes, Allison was so cute to him that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Like now. She was relaxed in his arms and he didn’t know what to do himself. All he could do was admire the beauty that was Allison Reynolds. 

When Andy walked down the stairs, Allison bumped up and down slightly with each step he took. He was scared she was uncomfortable, but she thought it was funny. When Andy noticed Allison laughing, he eased up and laughed with her. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Andy didn’t put her down. He was gonna go as far as he possibly could with this. It’s not everyday where you spend the night at your girlfriend’s house with her parents out of town, but in a cute, innocent way. Andy was going to savor every last second of this.

“Why are you carrying me like this?” Allison asked, with good reason. Andy _had_ just picked her up out of bed and carried her around her house bridal style, anyway. Andy only chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Because I can,” he told her simply. He smiled at her and that was all the explanation Allison needed. He wasn’t carrying her for any particular reason; he was carrying her because he could and he felt like it. It was foreign to her that someone was taking care of her just because they wanted to. The very people that are legally obligated to do just that didn’t bother, anyway. So being with Andy, someone who genuinely cared about and liked her, was going to take some getting used to. 

Once they made it to the couch Andy had decided to set Allison down there. But not before giving her a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips, and then her forehead. This made Allison giggle, causing Andy’s heart to make him feel certain things he didn’t think were possible to feel for another person. He loved the sound of her laugh, voice, giggles, and even her squeaks. It made Andy fall faster for her with each passing second. 

“Ally, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go make us some coffee. How do you take it, black, like your soul?” he asked her jokingly. That made Allison laugh harder than she’d like to admit.

“Actually, no, I don’t. I like flavored creamer and a _lot_ of sugar. Like, the sweeter, the better,” she told him. He shouldn’t have been surprised. His girlfriend _did_ have a sandwich with sugary cereal and literal sugar powder. He was amazed that she didn’t have an epic sugar crash yesterday. Or that her teeth haven’t fallen out yet.

“Yeah, I guess that explains why you’re so sweet,” he told her, leaning over the couch to kiss her forehead before walking into the kitchen. Allison just stared at the wall and let her cheeks become unnaturally pink. God, the effect he had on her. 

The downstairs was noticeably cooler than the upstairs. And Allison was only wearing a t-shirt, so the sudden change in temperature made her shudder involuntarily. So she decided to put the big black blanket around her, giving her some sort of warmth. A few minutes later, Andy came in, and nearly dropped the mugs of coffee at the sight of Allison using the blanket to warm herself up.

“Ally, are you cold?” he asked her, as if the world was ending. She gave a nod, pulling the blanket closer to her. With the biggest concern in his eyes, Andy quickly set the mugs down on the coffee table in front of the couch and bolted to get his hoodie. He saw her set it down on her desk in her bag on top of her sketchbook last night. He ran up the stairs two at a time and dashed into her room to grab the blue hoodie and his varsity jacket from where he left it on the chair last night. He raced down the stairs at the same pace as he did up, miraculously without falling flat on his face. Brian would be perplexed by the physics behind what he just did. The guy was unstoppable when it came to Allison; he could even evade the laws of physics. 

“Allison, here, take these,” Andy frantically told her, ripping the blanket off of her. He quickly slipped on the blue hoodie he gave her, making Allison clutch it to her body with a smile. She was happy to be wearing his hoodie, just like he was happy to see her wearing it. He insisted on zipping it up to preserve her body heat, which she didn’t protest against. It was just more of Andy and his scent on her, which she didn’t particularly mind. When Allison thought he was done, she was sorely mistaken. He took out his varsity jacket and put it on her, pulling her arms through the sleeves. He then proceeded to put the black blanket on her, making sure Allison was the comfiest she could possibly be. She stared at him with a look of half-shock, half-confusion. 

“What?” he laughed. “Nothing but the best for my girlfriend,” he said matter of factly, very proud of what he just did. Allison just shrugged and nuzzled into the warmth. At this point, all she needed was Andy’s arms around her. And that’s exactly what she got. He sat down next to her favored seat on the right end of the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. 

“What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?” she asked, genuinely searching for the answer. Andy stared at her with a look of utter confusion, as if he was unable to comprehend what she just said.

“Ally, you did absolutely everything to deserve a great boyfriend. I just wish there was someone good enough for you,” he said, looking down during that last part. That was what made Allison mad.

“I’m sorry, _what_ ?” Allison asked. How could he think he wasn’t good enough? He’s _Andrew Clark_ . Won’t he realize that that in itself makes him beyond enough? She let out a nervous laugh. “That’s where you’re wrong, _sporto_ ,” she said, putting an emphasis on his nickname. “You’re not and never will be ‘not good enough.’ Not for me, not for wrestling, not even for your dad. You’re more than good enough for me. Andy you’re perfect for me. I need you to realize that,” she said, letting out a sigh to signal that she was finished. Andy just stared at her, dumbfounded by what she just said. Was it really that hard to believe that he was good enough for her? After about a minute, Andy broke the silence.

“Thanks, Ally. I really do have the best girlfriend in the world,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. They drank their coffee together in a comfortable silence filled with the couple giving each other adoring stares.

After a while, Andy started to shiver a little, this time to Allison’s concern.

“Hang on, Andy, I’ll be right back,” Allison told him. This time, it was her who ran upstairs to get an article of clothing. After about a minute of searching for it, Allison found it: her oversized black sweater from detention. If Andy would enjoy this just as much as he enjoyed his hoodie and jacket, she was in luck. Allison ran down the stairs and materialized in the living room next to her boyfriend. She pulled the sweater over his head and pulled his arms through it as he had with his clothes. Andy looked at her with so much love in his eyes that it would’ve scared Allison if she didn’t have the same amount staring back at him. Andy didn’t know how to thank her, so he just engulfed her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

At some point, the couple ended up sideways on the couch and started snuggling each other again. After about another half hour of that Andy sat up and extended a hand to help Allison get up.

“C’mon,” he told her. “I wanna make you breakfast.” Allison stifled a laugh, not sure if he was serious or not. When he got up, she realized that he was, in fact, not joking.

So Andy led Allison into the kitchen and asked her where the breakfast ingredients were. She pointed to the pantry and he helped himself. 

About fifteen to twenty minutes of Andy cooking and Allison laughing later, Andy emerged from the mess with two plates of chocolate chip pancakes. 

“You want some Pixy Stix on there, babe?” Andy half-joked. It was partly a joke, but he seriously wasn’t sure what Allison liked to put on his pancakes.

“Nah, I’ll just put some syrup on it. When it comes to pancakes, I like to eat like a normal person... _babe_ ,” she said with a smirk on her face. Andy’s face was almost as red as Claire’s hair. He just smiled at her, and yet again, kissed Allison’s forehead. It was a comfortable feeling she was starting to become familiar with. 

After eating and, at one point, feeding their pancakes to each other, Andy and Allison cleaned up the mess that was the kitchen post-Andy. 

At about 11 o’clock or so, Allison decided to get dressed and Andy followed suit. Allison decided to put the Led Zeppelin t-shirt she had on the previous day because it wasn’t on her for very long. She put on a pair of high-waisted black jeans to complete the look with Andy’s hoodie and her black version of Claire’s headband. Andy, having no clothes of his own to change into, just put on his outfit from the day before. Sadly, he had to get that varsity jacket back from Allison before he left. 

Once they both got changed, Andy and Allison walked into Allison’s room and sat on her bed, which she just made. 

“Here’s your sweater,” he told her, handing over the neatly folded oversized black sweater. Allison shook her head and pushed it towards him.

“I want you to keep it. It’s only fair if I have your hoodie,” she said, assuring him that he can take it. Andy was so happy; he _wanted_ to keep it. It smelled like Allison and it was the sweater she wore when he started to fall for her. “I do have your varsity jacket, though,” she said, pointing to the blue Shermer High School wrestling jacket on her desk chair. He went up to get it, but Allison beat him to it. “I have something I wanna show you,” she said, grabbing the jacket and her sketchbook. He slid her varsity jacket on and Allison got ready to open her sketchbook.

Andy knew how intimate showing someone your work was. He’d never shown anyone his writings except for his mom. He felt honored that Allison had felt comfortable enough with him to share her drawings with him. But what she showed him wasn’t what he expected. 

They were pages and pages of sketches of _him_. Some were from detention, some from the park, and others were from last night when they were watching the movie. Andy was astonished.

“Ally...these are... _fucking amazing_ ,” he said at a loss for words. Not only were they sketched of him, but they were _good_ sketches. They really captured what made Andy...well, Andy. Allison buried her head in Andy’s shoulder to hide her red face. “No, seriously, Ally. These are so good. I meant what I said last night. _Any_ art school would be lucky to have you,” he said sincerely. He genuinely believed in her and that was the support that Allison needed. 

“Well, I had some good inspiration,” she said, lifting her head up and jokingly nudging Andy in the side. It was Andy’s turn to hide his red face. He looked at Allison, locking eyes with her, and took hold of her hands. He gave her a soft smile and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a while,

After a little bit, Andy’s thoughts pulled him out of the dream that was being with Allison.

“Hey, what time is it?” he asked.

“About 11:30,” she told him, not sure why he was asking. Andy just let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. He extended his hands to Allison to help her stand. She still wasn’t sure what was going on, though. 

“I’m so sorry, but I gotta head back home,” he told her, sad to be leaving her so soon. Allison was kind of disappointed, but she understood. His parents didn’t even know where he was in the first place. 

“It’s okay, I understand. I’ll walk you to your car,” Allison offered. Andy kindly took this offer and linked their arms and led them to the driveway. When they reached his car, Andy turned to Allison, but she spoke first.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked with a slight bit of doubt in her voice. After he literally _slept in her bed_ , Allison still wasn’t sure if he’d want anything to do with her tomorrow.

“Ally, yes. I told you before, and I’ll tell you again, I won’t ignore you. I literally can’t at this point. You’re all that goes on up here,” he said, pointing to his head. “I promise I’ll see you tomorrow. Meet you at your locker at 7?” he asked. She enthusiastically nodded and told him her locker number. “Alright,” he smiled. “It’s a date.”

Andy had to leave, but he couldn't do so without giving his girlfriend a proper goodbye kiss. He pulled her closer to him and just went for it. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and was just as into it as he was. His hands started to work their way into her hair and his fingers entangled in it. There was so much electricity and excitement between the two of them that the kiss went on for several minutes. A parent walking by had to shield their child’s eyes. He kissed her long and slow, which, as they were both starting to figure out, was the way she liked it. So he continued to do so, much to Allison’s excitement and the passerby parent’s horror. Andy had had his fair amount of kisses in his high school career, but none of them compared to his kisses with Allison. There was so much love starting to form and passion there that it felt like it had stopped time itself. Andy only pulled away when he needed to breathe. Even then, he leaned his forehead against Allison’s and wove their hands together. He had no idea what Monday had in store for them, but he couldn’t wait to go through it with her.

And with that, Andy started his dad’s pickup and drove off to his house. While he was there, he could only think of one thing: the basket case that stole his heart and the fact that he couldn’t wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking. I would like to thank those of you leaving comments and kudos! I know I'm getting this out a little late; it's been a week since I uploaded chapter 2. I had a bit of writer's block and didn't know what to do at some parts, but I hope this makes up for it! I'll try my best to get the next chapter out in the next few days, I promise. Hope y'all enjoy my story!


	4. Allison's Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison tries to keep herself busy to pass the time until school.

Allison waved to Andy as she watched him back out of her driveway and drive home. She watched him until the pickup was completely out of sight. When she could no longer see him, Allison let out a sigh and stood in the same spot for about a minute. She just stared into space, thinking about Andy. He’d only been gone for a minute, but Allison missed him more than anything in the world. When they connected like that in detention yesterday, something had changed in her. On Friday, Allison didn’t need or want anyone. Now she had the Breakfast Club. She hoped she had friends. And now she knew for a fact that she had Andy. And now that she had Andy, she didn’t know what she’d do without him. Allison needed Andy like she needed air at this point. No one had treated her like a person before him, and she wasn’t ready to let that go just yet, or maybe ever. Being with him just felt easy, it felt  _ right _ . And knowing that he’d be there for her tomorrow was the biggest comfort in the world to her. 

Eventually, Allison decided it was time to head back inside. She had the whole afternoon to waste before school tomorrow. To keep herself busy, Allison tried a bunch of different activities to fill the day. 

She considered doing her homework, but she already did it on Friday. It’s not like she was up to much on Friday nights, anyway. 

So Allison decided to go into her parents' study to see what her family had in their library. Martha and Charles Reynolds are both successful lawyers in Shermer, which technically makes the Reynolds family what Bender would consider “richies.” Yes, they’re wealthy, but Allison’s weirdness completely outweighs any amount of money that could make her popular. She grabbed a copy of  Carrie and retreated to her room. After a while, though, Allison couldn’t focus on the book anymore. She was loving it, of course she was, horror’s her favorite genre. However, her thoughts kept going back to a certain jock in particular. She wondered what it would be like tomorrow with him. If she would see the rest of the Breakfast Club. Andy repeatedly told her he’d be there for her tomorrow. She knew she could count on Brian, and maybe even Bender. They were both outcasts, anyway. Allison just hoped Claire wouldn’t disappoint them. If she didn’t say hi to them, Allison would understand, though. She  _ did  _ have the most social pressure on her.

Now that reading was a bust and it was only 1 in the afternoon, Allison decided to do what she always did when she was bored: draw. She opened up her sketchbook and decided to look at what she’d drawn recently. Get inspiration from old work, you know? That was when she looked at the pictures she drew yesterday. She had drawn everyone she saw in detention yesterday, even Dick and Carl. At least half of them were drawings of Andy, though. It could be said that she had a bit of a fixation on him. She was only starting to fall in love with him. Looking at these pictures from yesterday gave Allison a great idea for her next project. She grabbed a canvas, pencils, Sharpees, paint, brushes, a cup of water, and a towel. Allison started to draw out her project. Claire was in the front, lying on her side, propped up on her elbow. Allison was behind Claire’s feet, crouched down with her arms folding in on her chest. Next to her, Brian was sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms around his knees. Next to and slightly behind him, Andy kneeled on one knee with his head tilted to the side and one hand on his knee. And finally, Bender kneeled in the back between Allison and Brian with his face slightly raised. Above their heads is where Allison put the name of their group that Brian oh so affectionately called “The Breakfast Club” in red lettering. Brian had let everyone read the essay yesterday and the group name confused her. She understood the “club” part because there were only five of them and it was like their own little club of shitty parents. But they never ate breakfast together? They were together early that morning, at the time someone might eat breakfast, so Allison excused the title. When she had it all drawn out, she outlined the letters and did some light outlining of her and her friends, so she’d know which colors to use. After painting their skin and some of their clothes, Allison decided to stop painting for the day. She could finish it this week and show them at the end of the week. 

Around then, it was around 5-5:30 PM, so Allison decided to have something to eat. But seeing as she’s Allison Reynolds, the girl who eats a pixy stix and captain crunch sandwich, she couldn’t just eat something normal. She wasn’t just gonna make something like a sandwich or soup, or anything. Allison decided to make her favorite baked good: slutty brownies. She loved how sweet it was and the title made her laugh. The name also made her think of Claire and when she confessed to being a virgin. It made Allison let out a laugh. She took out the ingredients, which she always had stocked: chocolate chip cookie dough, oreos, and brownie mix. She preheated the oven and sprayed the pan before doing anything first. Then, she put on the cookie dough layer, followed by the oreo layer, and finally, the brownie batter layer. She popped the snack in the oven and let it bake for about 25 minutes. She cleaned up the slight mess that she made and smiled because it made her think of the mess that Andy made this morning with the pancakes. Allison then propped herself up on the counter and let her mind wander as she stared into space. She, of course, started to think of what her friends would think of her choice of dinner. Her heart warmed at the thought of having friends. Claire would probably find it odd, but actually enjoy it because it’s sweet. Bender would without a doubt dig in with her. Brian would ask if she has any idea how unhealthy it is, to which she would just eat more. And Andy would think her love for sweets is cute and probably end up eating the whole thing. 

Thinking of Andy made Allison smile. She might just have to bring him some one day. The thought of Andy made Allison clutch onto his, or _ her  _ hoodie. She felt her heart flutter when she thought about how he  _ gave  _ the sweater. He just gave it to her without a second thought. She had casually mentioned on the trip down the steps that Claire’s sleeveless shirt made her a little chilly in March Chicago weather, and he just took it out and wrapped it around her shoulders. He held it close to her to ensure Allison’s comfort. And now, Allison was holding it close to herself the same way Andy had yesterday. She held it up to her face and took in the scent of the hoodie. It smells like him, she thought. That was a big comfort to her and she let out a sigh of happiness. 

_ Beep. _

The sound and the aroma of the different snacks blending together pulled Allison out of her thoughts. She hopped off the counter and went to get the slutty brownies out of the oven. After letting them cool for a bit, Allison dug into the dish with a fork and a glass of milk. She quickly devoured her iconic slutty brownies, along with the milk, and decided she definitely needed to make Andy some. She might even make a big pan of it for the whole Breakfast Club. 

Around 7, Allison decided to choose her outfit for school tomorrow. After ten minutes of looking through her closet, Allison decided on black and white vertically striped skinny jeans, the Queen t-shirt that Andy borrowed from her, and her black pair of Docs. Of course she was gonna wear his hoodie again, too. Andy was gonna freak when he saw her in that shirt and his hoodie. She tried the outfit on quickly and decided that she made the right choice and quickly got changed into her pajamas. 

Seeing as it was 7:30 on a school night, Allison decided to just surf through the channels and see what was on TV. After a few minutes, she settled on  _ Airplane! _ which had just started. It was a really funny movie and she felt like watching a comedy. Yet again, however, her thoughts drifted back to her friends and she imagined watching it with them. Bender would be making sarcastic comments, but actually really enjoy the movie. Claire would just enjoy herself and laugh at the movie. Brian would point out the inaccuracies, no matter how small. Andy would sit there with his arm around Allison and enjoy the movie, but also enjoy being there with her. Maybe she could invite them over for a movie night, she thought. Allison returned from her thoughts and watched the movie, laughing at all the funny parts, which would be considered the entirety of the movie. 

After an hour and a half of pure comedy, Allison decided to just turn in for the night. She went upstairs and brushed her teeth. She got her outfit and hair stuff ready for tomorrow. And with that, Allison climbed into bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of three of her newfound friends and her amazing boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next few chapters are gonna be how everyone's weekend went. I was going to cram it into one big chapter, but I thought it'd be too long. As always, please leave kudos and comments, it's the only way I can get better! In this chapter, I kinda wanted to give Allison like a "when will my life begin" from tangled vibe. Chapter 5 is gonna be Andy's Sunday, then the next three will be how everyone else's weekend went. Then, I swear, I'll get to Monday. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Clark Sunday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets home from Allison's and faces life at the Clark house.

As Andy pulled out of Allison’s driveway, he couldn’t stop looking at her. He had to look at the road to see if anyone was coming, of course, but he kept looking back at her. He waved repeatedly at her until he had to bring his focus to the road. But as he drove back to his house, he kept thinking about her. He wasn’t kidding when he said she’s all that goes on up there. She couldn’t leave his head even if he wanted her to. 

When Andy got home, he sighed and walked in to greet his parents. He went up to his mom and hugged her. 

“Hey, Mom,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, Andy. How was the party?” she asked, hugging him back.

“It was good. You know how Stubby’s parties are,” he said, lying through his teeth. He wasn’t just gonna tell her that he spent the night at a girl’s house while her parents were out of town.  _ Especially _ not with his dad around.

“Where’s dad?” Andy asked, even though his father was the last person he wanted to see. 

“He’s out bowling with some friends,” she told him. That made Andy wonder if Bender’s old man and his old man actually  _ do  _ get together and go bowling. He’d have to ask Bender tomorrow. That is, if he sees him at school. If the guy actually shows up to detention, chances are he’ll be there. He just hopes he’ll acknowledge that Andy exists. 

“Mm. Is Chris home?” Andy asked. Chris is Andy’s brother, who’s younger than him by a year. They’ve always been really close to each other. Chris had spent Friday night at a friend’s house, so he didn’t get to see Andy before detention, and he still hadn’t gotten back yet when Andy left to go to the park. He needed to see his brother soon. He missed him and he wanted to tell him about detention. If he could tell anyone else, it’d be him.

“Yeah, he’s in his room,” she explained. Andy bolted upstairs, but not to see Chris. He got changed into a different pair of blue jeans and a blue Shermer wrestling t-shirt and put his patchless varsity jacket back on. He just sat there, thinking about Allison. The corners of his mouth turned up at the thought of her.

_ Knock knock knock. _

“Yeah?” Andy asked, being pulled out of his thoughts about his girlfriend. He had a feeling he knew who was on the other side of the door. Sitting on his bed, his head perked up. “You can come in,” he told the younger boy. And with that, the door flung open with a slightly shorter, blonder teenage boy donning a Beatles t-shirt and blue jeans leaning on the door frame. Chris beamed with an energy that just made people like him. People assumed it was just a Clark family trait that made them so likable. Andy couldn’t help but smile at him as his brother entered his room and sat next to him on his bed.

“So,” Chris started, putting an arm over his brother, “how was your weekend without me? Was it dreadful?” This made Andy laugh. The only person he’s met that was more sarcastic than Chris was Bender. The guy was oozing with sarcasm during their whole nine hours together. Andy returned the joking arm gesture and looked at his brother.

“Man, you have no idea. I was practically waiting at the door for you to come home,” Andy retorted. This earned a laugh and a head shake from Chris.

“Doesn’t seem that way with how you took dad’s pickup and went to Stubby’s,” Chris told him. Andy suddenly remembered that everyone thought he was at Stubby’s party last night and definitely  _ not  _ at Allison’s house. He smiled at the memory, which Chris noticed.

“That good, huh?” he asked, skeptical that Andy was that happy about the party. He knew his brother, and he knew that he didn’t enjoy those parties too much. Andy nodded, trying to keep the image that he went to the party. Chris saw right through it, but he played along with his brother’s story until he told him. However, not wanting to torture him, Chris changed the subject. “How was detention? Nine hours in the library must’ve been rough.” The mention of Andy’s newfound Club was enough to make him involuntarily smile.

“It wasn’t that bad, actually. There were some nice people in there,” Andy admitted. Chris was surprised, considering how people at Shermer described detention with Vernon. 

“Who was in there with you?” Chris questioned, urging his brother for more information. He was dying to know what his brother had to suffer through yesterday. Or not suffer through, as it seemed.

“I don’t think you’d know some of them. You’d definitely know Claire, though,” Andy told him. Although Chris wasn’t a jock like Andy, he knew who Claire Standish was. Anyone in Shermer knew who Claire Standish was. His eyes went wide. He, however, knew her personally because she and Andy have been friends for years. She was nice to him because he’s Andy’s brother. He’d also heard rumors about them dating. That’s kind of what drove Andy to sit next to her. However, Andy’s heart had other plans. 

“Were you two okay in detention together?” Chris asked, concerned for his brother. Neither of them liked the rumors, but Andy was about to give in to the social pressure. 

“Yeah, we sat next to each other, but turns out neither of us like each other that way,” Andy explained. Chris was relieved because he could tell Andy would only be dating her because he felt like he should. “Then there was John Bender, you know him?” Andy asked.

“Yeah, he’s the guy that pulled the alarm last week, right? Longer hair, always wearing flannel?” Chris asked. Andy was surprised that he actually knew who Bender was. Then he started wondering  _ how  _ he knew him.

“Yeah,” and started, “how do  _ you _ know him?” Andy asked. He hoped to God that he wasn’t his drug dealer or anything. Andy did not want to find out that his brother was doing drugs. 

“Oh, I just know of him. He’s real friendly with the other outcasts. And plus, who doesn’t know about the false alarm?” Chris cleared up. A massive weight was lifted from Andy’s chest. So his brother wasn’t doing drugs. That’s a relief. However, it did hurt to hear him call himself an outcast. He knew Chris didn’t have many friends, but that was a big reminder of it. Andy, however, quickly shook it off and went back to telling him who was in detention with him.

“Then there was this kid, Brian Johnson. I don’t think you’d know him, he’s really nerdy,” Andy told Chris. However, judging by the look in his eyes, Chris did, in fact, know him.

Oh, yeah, I know him. He’s in Latin club. I know he’s a nerd, but once you get to know him, he’s really cool,” Chris said. Yeah, Andy thought, he’s got a point there. “Was there anyone else there?”

Andy smiled at the thought of the one person he had yet to mention. Saving the best for last, he thought.

“Yeah, but I don’t think you’d know her. She’s this really quiet, kinda weird girl. Her name’s Allison Reynolds,” Andy said, trying not to let the red in his face show. He wasn’t exactly sure how to describe Allison. He obviously couldn’t without becoming a tomato. 

“Oh yeah, I know her. She’s at my art table,” Chris explained. Andy was about to literally go into shock. He  _ knew  _ her. His little brother sat at the same table as her everyday for the past seven months. If he wasn’t only sixteen, Andy would’ve gone under cardiac arrest. “She’s nuts, but she’s, like, really cool,” Chris told him. Oh, Andy knew. He knew that better than anyone would. He knew  _ her  _ better than anyone would. He just gave a nod. He couldn’t tell him that they were dating, not yet. “Did you meet a girl yesterday or something? You seem like you’re half here,” Chris asked.  _ Shit _ . He was caught red handed.

“Yeah, you could say I did,” Andy confessed. Chris raised his eyebrows and urged his brother to tell him more. 

“Dude, tell me everything!” Chris said, dying to know what happened. 

Andy gave in and told him what happened in detention. Everything. Sitting next to Claire. The thousand-word essay. Harassment from Bender. Defending and befriending Brian. His small confrontation with Bender. Their little run throughout the halls to avoid getting caught. The weed. Getting stoned, which earned a “you got  _ high _ ?” from Chris. His run dance from said getting stoned. His conversation with Allison, while not stating her specific problems. The group therapy circle. Sharing their deepest, darkest secrets with one another. The fact that he hates their dad and wrestling, which Chris knew. He was the only person outside of the Breakfast Club he’s ever told. Andy went on to tell him about how they sat there and laughed together, just talking about life. How they wondered if they’d still be friends on Monday. 

“Well, are you?” Chris asked, genuinely curious. Andy looked at him like he had six heads for a second, before remembering that he didn’t know about Allison yet.

“Yeah, I decided last night that I would,” Andy told him, continuing to tell his brother about detention. He told him about Brian writing the essay. Claire taking Allison away to do God knows what. Her emerging from the closed off room and looking like a literal goddess. He was just as flustered telling Chris about it now as he was when it was happening. He mentioned their shared kiss in the parking lot and how he gave her his hoodie. Andy became very interested in his bed sheets, trying not to show how red his face was becoming.

“You didn’t go to that party last night, did you?” Chris asked, seeing right through his brother. “You may be able to fool mom and dad, but c’mon, Andy. You’re so red, you’ve surpassed a tomato. Plus, you’re always exhausted after those parties. You seem really well rested.” He did have a point. He’d never slept as well as he had when he was with Allison. Andy sighed and looked up at his brother, face still crimson, ready to face the truth. 

“No, I didn’t. I went to the park to clear my head, y’know, about Monday. Then, I saw Allison sitting there, drawing, and I had to go over by her. We ended up talking for a bit, and she invited me over to her place,” Andy explained. Chris wiggled his eyebrows in response, making Andy give him a playful shove. “It was  _ not  _ like that, dummy.” He explained that they defined their relationship and while he slept in her bed with her,  _ nothing _ happened. 

“So, do you like Allison?” Chris asked, awaiting Andy’s answer. Of course he liked her. He liked her more than he’d ever liked anyone in his whole life. He gave a hesitant nod, unsure of how Chris would react. He immediately smiled and hugged his brother. “Congrats, man. Sounds like you really connected. I’m happy for you, Andy,” Chris said, filled with genuine joy for his brother. He noticed that Andy seemed  _ different  _ than he was on Friday when he last saw him. He was more confident, sure of himself. He guessed Allison and the rest of this “Breakfast Club” helped him achieve that. Art class and Latin Club were going to be interesting tomorrow. 

Andy smiled at his brother, finally relieved he could tell someone about this. Chris smiled back, happy to be there for his brother. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by the door slamming. Both boys let out a sigh of disappointment. Bob Clark was home. 

“Hey, honey, how was bowling?” Andy’s mom asked, still sitting where she was when Andy came in. Bob Clark did nothing but grunt, take his shoes off, and plop down in the seat next to her. 

“Fine. I finally beat that smug John Bender today. Just being the winner that we Clarks are,” Bob laughed.  _ Holy shit _ . His old man and Bender’s old man  _ literally  _ got together and went bowling. Bender’s gonna get a kick out of this tomorrow, Andy thought. That is, if he sees him.

“Is Andrew home yet?” Bob asked his wife. Andy froze upstairs at the mention of his name. He gave Chris a questioning look, only to get a shrug and a mouthed “I don’t know” in return. 

“Yeah, I think he’s upstairs with Chris,” Pam said, getting up to make a snack. And with that, Bob Clark made a beeline for the stairs to get to his son. The athletic one, anyway. As he approached Andy’s door, he opened it slightly.

“Hey, sport, how was the party?” he asked, pretending to care. If it wasn’t about wrestling, he didn’t want to hear it. However, he knew his son would be  _ around  _ wrestlers, so he could tolerate it. However, if he knew that his son spent last night with a girl like Allison, and not the wrestling team, he’d blow a fuse. 

“It was great, Dad. I was talking to the team about what I missed and the big meet next Saturday,” Andy lied. Chris was trying his absolute best not to laugh at how his brother was lying right to their dad’s face, and he managed not to get caught. Bob didn’t notice at all, actually. His focus was solely on the state champion at the moment.

“That’s great, son. Speaking of what you missed, do you wanna get some training in? I know it’s Sunday, rest day, but you  _ did  _ miss yesterday. And you  _ do  _ have the big meet next Saturday,” Bob suggested, as if Andy actually had a choice. On the inside, Andy was rolling his eyes so far back that he could see his brain. However, on the outside, he just smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be ready in a few. Just gotta put on my training clothes,” Andy told his dad. And with that, Bob left the room and Andy turned to Chris.

“Dude, what the  _ fuck _ ? It’s Sunday! Can’t I just have  _ one  _ day off?!” Andy whisper yelled. He didn’t want his old man to hear him, because he valued his life, but he had to voice his anger towards the guy. Chris gave him a look of sympathy and gave Andy a hug.

“Rest in peace, Andy Clark. 1967-1984,” Chris joked, hoping to lighten the mood. It was enough to make Andy let out a small chuckle, but his brain quickly went back to reality. His brother said goodbye to him and left the room and he began to get changed into his training clothes. Andy didn’t have to change his shirt, but he put on a pair of athletic shorts and running shoes. Once he got changed, Andy grabbed a water and descended into hell, or went to the basement to train with his dad.

Although it was only 1 in the afternoon when they started, Andy trained for most of the afternoon. It took them at least three hours, maybe even four. Bob Clark had part of their basement converted into a mini weight room. Andy lifted there for a while, but then they, more like Bob, decided to go to the track at Shermer for a run. When they pulled up, Andy saw the spot where he kissed Allison for the first time and smiled. Allison. His Ally. Just the thought of her was enough to lift his spirits and motivate him. For the rest of the day, whenever he hated what he was doing and felt like giving up, Andy’s mind wandered to Allison and that was all he needed to keep going.

When they got back home, Andy rushed to the shower and cleaned himself up. When he got out, he put the same jeans back on, but since his wrestling t-shirt was all sweaty, he had to put in another shirt. He suddenly had the perfect shirt come to mind. He put on Allison’s sweater and put his varsity jacket on over it, so it would look more normal on him. 

Andy loved wearing Allison’s sweater. It made him think of the great times they shared in just over a day of knowing each other. He started thinking about how exactly one day ago, he was in church thinking about Allison, wondering if he’d ever see her again. God had answered his prayers and brought her back to him at the park. And now, one day later, he was dating her and had her sweater. It was nice and warm. Andy could understand why Allison basically hid herself in there. It smelled like her, too. Andy breathed in the scent, stopped for a second because he didn’t want to be creepy, but realized he didn’t care and continued. He could not wait to see her tomorrow.

Andy was soon called down for dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs. It made him think of Brian and how he can supposedly make the former. He’d have to hold him to it one day. The family ate the only way they knew how to: loudly. There was nothing about the Clarks that was quiet, except maybe Chris. But even so, he was loud with the family. Bob went on and on about training and winning. Andy talked about the party that he had apparently gone to. Chris talked about his visit at his friend’s house. Pam just talked about how nice it was to be eating dinner as a family. Andy, of course, ate enough food to be able to feed a family. Chris would never understand how he was able to have so much food and stomach it. Bob just used the growing athlete excuse again, as he always does. 

After the headache-inducing dinner, the Clark family had Family Night together. They reserved Sunday nights for quality family time together, and it was a sacred activity. Andy’s older brother, Sam, even came in from the city to participate every week. Sam was only a couple years older than Andy, being a business major at the University of Chicago on a baseball scholarship. The Clark boys are all athletic and competitive, but Chris is the only one who doesn’t pursue it. He has an appreciation for ports, but never had enough interest or ability to actually play them full-time.

The family spent their night playing games together. Uno, Trouble, Apples to Apples, you name it. Surprisingly, Bob Clark doesn’t stress winning as much during family games because he knows one of his family members will win and it’s not like you can get a trophy for playing games.

After a few hours of games and family fun, Sam decided to head back to his dorm. It was now about 10 at night, and Andy and Chris decided to turn in because it was a school night. As Andy drifted off into sleep, the only thing on his mind was his Ally and how in less than twelve hours they’d be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This was probably my least favorite chapter to write because I didn't know what I was doing, but I hope you enjoy it! I would've gotten it out sooner, but I was developing the OCs in this chapter and had a bit of writer's block. I'd like to think that Andy has a very close family, so here's my take on that! The next chapter is probably going to be Bender's weekend, so I'll try to get that done as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, and, as always, please leave kudos and comments. Catch you in a few days with chapter 6!


	6. Bender's Wandering Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Bender do as he awaits Monday? Trigger warning: abusive relationship, slight physical violence and drinking.

John Bender watched as Claire Standish drove off in her father’s BMW with his new earring in. She looked at him through the window and smiled until he was out of sight in the parking lot. He stood there, with no ride, and decided to wander around for a bit. No use in going “home” just yet, he thought. 

So Bender wandered. He found himself walking to the football field, alone with his thoughts. Had that really just happened? Did he, John Bender, the  _ criminal _ , just kiss Claire Standish, the  _ princess _ ? He’d think he had been hallucinating, had it not been for the diamond earring that he now had as proof. Not only did being with Claire feel like a dream, but the whole day. He’s had his fair share of Detentions With Dick **™** , and none of them went down like this one. Usually, it was just him and another kid or two, and they were either quiet or sulking because they had to be there. 

Bender was proud of his new little Breakfast Club. Proud of how far they came in just nine hours together. He was proud of the princess for breaking out of the perfect popular girl mold and being herself. Proud of sporto for thinking for himself for once in his life. Proud of Big Bri for living for himself, even if it was only for a day. And proud of Klepto for opening up to people, even if it was gradual. To be honest, they all really surprised them today. 

Bender suddenly found himself filled with pride and happiness for his newfound group of friends. He was so happy he finally got people to go against the system, to rebel. A little rebellion never hurt anyone, and with these kids, it was desperately needed. Well, Allison, not as much, but she still benefited from it. In that moment of pride and defiance, Bender needed to do something to let it out. So he raised his right arm and fist-pumped the air. God, I hope no one saw that, he thought. He continued to walk around Shermer and lost himself in his thoughts about the Club. His thoughts drifted to individual members of said Breakfast Club.

Cherry, Sweets, Princess, or as she preferred to be called, Claire, took up a fair portion of his thoughts. His opinion of her had already been formed, and before today, it wasn’t a good one. She was just another too-good-for-you richie. She did say herself that everyone loves her so much and that people look up to her. Brian was right, she was really conceited earlier. But, she really wasn’t. She wasn’t like her so-called “friends.” She showed everyone in detention that she can be an actual, genuinely nice and decent human being. And that was more than what most of the popular crowd could say for themselves. She didn’t make fun of him for being a stoner like the other richies would. In fact, she challenged him and his view of people. They all challenged each other, but she especially challenged him. It was her empathy, heart, and let’s be honest, beautiful face that made him think differently. And he started to consider her. Not like his wallet girls, no. He was starting to think about getting rid of those photos now. It was as if Claire had changed something within him that made him  _ want _ the one guy one girl thing.  _ That’s the way it should be _ , her words echoed in his ears. He was starting to think that maybe that’s the way it should and could be, with her. He started to think that as soon as she found him in the closet and kissed him. Maybe they could last. Maybe the Breakfast Club could last. 

His thoughts drifted to the only other girl in the group: Klepto. Alright, Allison. As previously stated, Bender had seen Allison around before. She’d come to a couple detentions and was a fellow outcast. He’d seen her hide out by the bleachers near where he and his friends would ditch class to smoke. She would hover over her sketchbook huddled together in a bundle of dark cloth. He had observed her and could tell there was more to her than the simple basket case label. Just like there was more to him than the criminal label. He thought them to be two of a kind, both outcasts, not conforming to what society expected of them. That’s why he didn’t bother her like he did Cherry, Sporto, or even Big Bri. He’d only made one comment about her chewing on her nails. It was as if they had some unspoken outcast bond, or something. Even when she had that Claire-esque makeover, he still respected her. She finally came out of her shell and was comfortable in her own skin, and he was happy for her. Bender wanted to become closer friends with her. He thought she was cool and knew he could talk to her without judgment, and he knew it went both ways. They would be an unstoppable outcast duo at Shermer. 

Then he thought of his nerd, his Neo-Maxi Zoom Dweebie, Big Bri. When he’d first met Brian, he thought he was just some smart AP kid who thought he was better than someone like Bender. He couldn’t even begin to think why a parent’s wet dream would be in detention. He honestly could not come up with a good enough sarcastic answer to that question. But he came to care and feel for Brian. Especially when his true reason for detention was finally revealed. He couldn’t help but feel terrible for his new friend. Here he was, making fun of him, while he’d tried to off himself within the past week. And over shop. Maybe he could help him out in that class. He was a level above Brian, but that just meant that he could teach him better. If it meant that Brian wouldn’t try to do that to himself again, he was all for it. Their new friendship meant too much to him for him to lose it to another bad grade. They were an unlikely friendship of a brain and a criminal. The good kid with good grades and the bad boy who rarely went to class. He just couldn’t  _ not  _ like the guy. He was just so polite and, compared to Bender, innocent, that he just had to befriend him. That is, of course, after some light bullying, as he did with the rest of the Club. Next to Allison, he was the only other one he could count on for Monday. 

Sadly, the next and last member of the Breakfast Club that crossed Bender’s mind was everyone’s favorite jock. Sporto, Sporto, Sporto. At the start of the day, he would have said that he hated Andy with every fiber of his being. He was trying to establish dominance over Bender, which he did not care for one bit. Then he tried to get with Claire, which was just,  _ no _ . Thankfully, though, after drugs, Andy stopped forcing it and let Bender lead the group. And he ended up falling for Klepto, anyway! Although he hated his guts earlier, Andy was starting to grow on him. He wasn’t like the other jocks, not careless with no regard for others around him. No, Andy was a person who was aware of others around him and just didn’t know how to stand up for himself. He came to respect him and even befriend him, as he had everyone else. He’d just hoped the jock would acknowledge that he existed come Monday. 

Bender then came to think of the Breakfast Club as a whole. In just nine hours, they became this little friend group, a family. He wondered what would happen to them in just two days. Would Claire rebel against her “friends,” or would she disregard the Breakfast Club like yesterday’s garbage? Could she be strong enough to keep their friendship? Would Andy actually think for himself and have true friends, or would he continue his life of being a follower? What if they, especially Allison, had changed him? He had no doubt about Allison and Brian. Allison didn’t have any friends, no one to impress by ignoring him. No one to lose from talking to him. While Brian already had friends, he promised not to just brush them off and go back to his life on Friday. He just hoped the dork would live up to his word. He hoped they all got together on Monday and fought against society and its expectations. 

In a perfect world, he ended up with Claire and remained friends with everyone from today. And he wasn’t living with the assholes he was legally obligated to stay with. But this was not a perfect world, so Bender didn’t know what to expect on Monday. He came to a halt in his wandering when he turned into his small driveway and turned the key in his crummy lock and walked into the slightly literal crackhouse he lived in. It had been a few hours since detention had let out. He took Claire’s earring out and put it in his pocket so his father wouldn’t take it as he braced himself for the worst and walked in. 

When Bender walked through the creaky door, he saw his parents in the kitchen in the middle of a screaming match. At first, they didn’t even notice that John had come home. They were too focused on screaming at each other and hating their lives. However, a creak in the floor of the one story house was heard by John Bender Sr., which made his head turn and walk over to his son. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t time the little shithead came home,” Bender Sr. said, his words slurring together. He came stumbling towards his son, who was a few inches taller than him. 

“How you doing, Dad?” Bender, our Bender, replied, acting nonchalant as he deflected the insults his father threw at him. 

“Oh, don’t pretend to care about me! You’re just a stupid, worthless, no-good, goddam freeloading son of a bitch,” he said, repeating almost exactly what Bender said in his impression of his father. Yeah, Jockstrap, that was for real, he thought. 

“John, you keep forgetting. He’s also ugly,” his mother, Judith Bender, started, as if he isn’t a literal genetic combo of the two of them, “lazy, disrespectful-“ 

“Shut up, bitch! I’m not finished!” Bender Sr. screamed, slapping his wife for interrupting him. “You’re also retarded, and a big-mouth, know-it-all asshole jerk!” he continued, rather proud of himself when he finished. Is that all, Bender Jr. thought. 

“Dad, you’re drunk. Just go to bed,” Bender urged, hoping to have some peace in quiet in his household for once in his life.

“ _ Don’t  _ tell  _ me _ what to do!  _ I’m  _ your father.  _ I  _ tell  _ you  _ what to do,” Bender Sr. screamed, pointing at his son. “ _ I’m _ the man of the house.  _ Not  _ you. You’ll never be in charge of anything. You’re too dumb to amount to anything, anyway,” he said, if it even counts as talking. Any normal person would consider what he just said as gibberish, but Bender spoke fluent Drunk Dad. 

“Okay, do whatever the fuck you want,” Bender said under his breath. This made Bender Sr. turn and face his son again. 

“ _ What _ did you just say to me, boy?” he asked, partly because he actually couldn’t process what he said, but also because he was furious. 

“I said do whatever you want. It’s a free country,” he repeated. And with that, Bender Sr. slapped his son straight across the face. 

“Don’t disrespect me like that ever again,” he ordered. And with that, Bender Sr. chugged on his 40 oz. bottle of Bud Light and stumbled backwards onto the couch. “Maybe I should go to bed early. I got bowling tomorrow,” he said to himself, indirectly taking his hated son’s advice. Holy fucking shit, I wonder if he bowls with Andy’s old man, our Bender thought. 

His old man and mom ended up passing out on the couch next to each other a couple hours after babbling like drunken babies to each other. 

It was about 9 at night and Bender didn’t know what else to do. So he decided to focus on the Breakfast Club again to get him through the night.

He tried to imagine what they would say to him if they could talk to him right now. Claire would tell him that it won’t last forever and she might even hug him. Allison would probably give him tips to get through the abuse and things to pass the time and entertain himself. Brian would probably just babble on about something geeky until Bender smiled. And Andy would probably really feel for him and give advice to help cope with having a shitty dad. He just really wished he had any of them right now. 

And Bender, in all his Bender-ness, decided to daydream about the Breakfast Club until he drifted off to sleep. He imagined them in wholesome scenarios, for the most part. He imagined Claire walking up to him and wanting to be his girlfriend. Allison being his chill weird friend, vandalizing stuff together. Helping Brian out with shop. Having a heart to heart with Andy about their fathers. He imagined what he hoped would happen on Monday. He’d see Claire, and she’d say hi to him, and even walk the halls with him, hand on hand. She would even greet him with a kiss. He’d see Brian on his way in, and maybe they’d hang out together before school started. He could hang around his other brain friends in the library and freak them out a bit. He’d see Allison and they could hide under the bleachers together to cut class. He could have a buddy in some of his Detentions With Dick™ and spook the freshmen in there. He’d see Andy, and he wouldn’t be a total jerk jock, and he’d say hi to him. They’d be talking and his arm would be around Allison, holding her and talking in a way that showed everyone he didn’t care what they thought. And when school let out, the five of them would walk out together, take Claire’s father’s BMW and drive around town, having fun. They could even go to a diner, or some shit. Go to IHOP in the morning to fulfill the name of their group and be a real Breakfast Club. 

Bender imagined some other fun scenarios for the group. Like going to Andy’s meets to support him as a group. The thought of going to the Standish home with the group to get a scare out of her folks made him smile. They could go to the beach, he knows exactly how it would play out. He would play pranks on everyone on the beach, Claire would refuse to get wet, Brian would babble about marine biology, Allison would straight up look like a vampire in the sun and play in the sand the whole time, creating something, while Andy would swim the whole time and have to be dragged out of the water by Allison. It was fun to think of how chaotic they were as a group. He thought about all the fun they could have together. Going on a date with Claire was one that kept coming back to him. So far, that thought brought him the most joy. He would end up fantasizing about that one the longest.

Soon enough, after surprisingly a few hours of daydreaming, Bender found himself drifting off to sleep. He passed out on his bed in some sweatpants and a tattered black t-shirt. Instead of daydreaming about the Breakfast Club, he ended up actually dreaming about them. He dreamt about some of the scenarios he thought about, like dating Claire. His beach fantasy was another dream that he remembered in such detail. 

When he woke up around 10 in the morning, he was sad that he woke up, because he wasn’t dreaming anymore. Just in his bed in his shithole of a house. He didn’t even consider that place home, just a house he resided in. The house itself was quiet, like it was last night, but not in a good way. See, his parents had been drinking the previous night, so they were going to be hungover, no doubt. When the Benders were hungover, they usually spent the day in bed, unless Bender Sr. had bowling. And he did, in fact, have bowling on March 25, 1984. That wasn’t for another hour, so Bender decided to stay in his room until his father went out for bowling. He knew his mother would be in bed all day, so he didn’t have to worry about her. 

When John Bender Sr. went out for his bowling game, which may have involved Bob Clark, our Bender waited a few minutes to come out of his room. When he did, he went out wearing the same outfit he had worn the day before. He got his boots, jackets, and sunglasses on and headed out the door. If his mother knew that he was going out, she didn’t show it. Bender walked out and walked the same path he had yesterday to get to where he needed to be.

As he walked his usual trail to Shermer High School, he couldn’t help but think of the Breakfast Club. He  _ was  _ going where they all met just a day ago, anyway. And when he saw the parking lot, he reached in his pocket to put Claire’s earring in. 

When Bender got there, he went straight to the football field to his usual smoke spot. Just under the bleachers on the home side of the field with the perfect amount of sun and shade from where the sun fell at this time of day. It was his usual time of day where he’d cut class and sometimes lunch with his other criminal buddies and smoke a joint. It was then that he’d see Allison sketching and hiding in the bleachers. He assumed it was her lunch period, or something. It was his, and he’d smoke during it sometimes. He wondered if he’d ever see her there again, now that she had some friends. 

Bender opened his pack of cigarettes and took one out. He took out a match, lit it with his mouth again, and transferred the little flame to his cigarette, lighting it. He brought it to his mouth and took in a long puff. He kept it in for a second and let out a huge cloud of smoke. With that cloud of smoke came his stress about home, school, and the Breakfast Club. He just let out a sigh, happy to get out of that God forsaken house, even if for a little bit. It was hard to tell if the cloud in front of him was from the smoke or the chilly Chicago air in March. 

After about an hour of goofing off and having a smoke, Bender decided to go back to the hellhole he was supposed to call home. He avoided calling it home at all costs. It wasn’t his home and it never was. It was just a house he had to live in until he turned 18 and was given the boot. But, sadly, that wasn’t for over another year. At least his monster of a father wouldn’t be there when he got back. He’d have a little bit of freedom with his mom hopefully still passed out in bed.

Bender entered the horror that was the Bender household and took the earring off immediately. He couldn’t risk anyone in his house seeing something as expensive as that. They might steal it and sell it for alcohol, or something. And he couldn’t let someone like his father take the thing that meant the most to him. It wasn’t just an earring, it was a symbol. It symbolized Claire, and the whole Breakfast Club, for that matter. 

His mother was still passed out in bed, sleeping the alcohol off. It was a little before noon, so Bender decided to make something to eat while he could. Besides a bag of Doritos that he kept stashed in his room, he hadn’t eaten anything since Brian shared his sandwich and soup with him exactly one day ago. He got some bread out and searched the kitchen for something to fill his sandwich. He opened the small pantry that they kept and scanned for condiments. His eyes landed on some cereal and sugar sticks, making the corners of his lips turn up. Maybe she was up to something, maybe it’s actually good. 

Bender opened the Pixy Stix packets and sprinkled them across the slices of bread like he saw Allison do yesterday. He then took out some cereal and crushed it against the bread, making a loud crunching noise. He muttered “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this” to himself a few times. Bender grabbed some snacks and a few cans of coke and retreated to his room for the rest of the day.

About an hour after Bender started to hibernate in his room, he heard and felt the front door slam, the vibration echoing through the house. John Bender Sr. rushed to his shared room with his wife and passed out right next to her. He was just as, if not more hungover than she was. But he’d be damned if he missed a bowling game. But since he was still hungover, he just hibernated in his room for the rest of the day, leaving Bender free to leave his room to get more food and even watch some TV. And Bender spent the rest of his day doing just that, until he went to bed and prepared for whatever Monday had in store for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I know this was a bit intense, but I hope you enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write Bender. The next chapter is about Claire. The one after that is Brian, and then, I promise, I'll write about Monday. Thank you so much for reading, and, as always, please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!


	7. Claire's Indecision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire spends the rest of her weekend on the fence about Monday.

Claire watched John Bender as she stepped into her father’s BMW, unable to take her eyes off him. She held his gaze until he was no longer in sight, and was forced to sit normally, facing the road ahead of her.

“So, who’s the boy?” Claire’s father, George Standish, asked, smiling while keeping his eyes on the road. Claire froze in her seat, not entirely sure what to do. When it came to boys, she wasn’t sure how her father would react. She’d never had to tell him about a boy, because, well,  _ Cherry _ , so this was an entirely new thing for her.

“Just this guy that I met in detention,” Claire admitted, trying not to sound  _ too  _ excited. She smiled to herself and put her fingers to her mouth, still being able to feel Bender’s lips on hers. Who knew the bad boy was such a good kisser?

George smiled, feeling happy for his daughter. Maybe it was a good thing that he couldn’t get her out of detention after all. He wanted to know more, but at the same time, he didn’t want to pry. So all he could do was smile and go “ _ Oh _ ?” Claire couldn’t help but smile to herself at the thought of a relationship with John. She just hoped she could be friends with them on Monday. That they would acknowledge her, especially John.

“You can tell me more later,'' was all he said. And with that, the BMW was silent for the rest of the ride.

Claire’s thoughts were interrupted by the sight of her house. While they were in front of the gorgeous home, they weren’t going inside. She got out of the car and moved to the backseat to make room for her mother, Karen Standish. While her parents hated each other, they went to church every Saturday afternoon together. Their religion was the one thing they had in common and wouldn’t fight over. Karen got into the car and the family drove off to their church in a tense silence. 

In the middle of mass, Claire noticed a familiar presence in one of the pews. Of all people, she caught Andy Clark with his parents and younger brother. Sometimes she forgot that they went to the same mass every week, even though their families know each other. She could tell from the look on his face that he wasn’t exactly with the homily either. He looked lost in thought, and she had a feeling why. They were both thinking of the three other people they had spent their Saturday with. However, she knew he was thinking of a certain member of the Breakfast Club in particular, like she was. For her, it was resident bad boy and criminal, John Bender. She knew for him, it was local quiet girl who surprisingly had a beautiful face, Allison Reynolds. Every now and then, Claire would glance over at Andy to observe him, and she knew he was a goner. He was touching his lips where she’d seen Allison kiss him, fingering the patchless sleeve, and generally staring into space. She knew what it was like because she’d been doing the same thing herself. It was as if she could still feel Bender’s lips on her own, even close to an hour after they kissed. She found herself touching where her earring used to be and staring into space as well. Who knew they could both fall so hard for a couple of outcasts in a single day? 

When mass was over, Claire made eye contact with Andy on their way out. They had a short conversation as they waited in line to shake Father John’s hand. 

“Christ, I forgot you went here,” Andy said, initiating the conversation. Claire smiled and nodded, happy to see someone from detention.

“I noticed you seemed kinda out of it during the homily. What’s up?” she asked, as if she didn’t know the answer. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh.

“Y’know. ‘The Breakfast Club.’ Myfeelingsforallison. What’s gonna happen to us on Monday,” he admitted, though she wasn’t sure what that second thing was. She leaned in closer, as if to hear him better.

“I’m sorry, Andy, what was that?”

“The Breakfast Club? It’s what Brian called-“

“No, I heard that. After that?”

“What’s gonna happen to us on Monday?” he asked, desperately trying to avoid the topic of Allison, even though he’s the one that brought her up. 

“No...no, Andy, before that. Between the Breakfast Club and Monday?”

“Oh, uh...my...feelings...for Allison,” he slowly admitted, his face red as a tomato, as if she would ridicule him for liking her. How could he think she’d do that? She was the one that exposed Allison’s face to him after she noticed that they were obviously crushing on each other. Even a blind person could see how much they liked each other. She just sped it up so they could realize it, too. Besides, after what they’d been through today, she wouldn’t make fun of him for something like that. “You probably think it’s weird, but I...think I like her. Like, I  _ like  _ her. A lot,” he said, the pink rising in his cheeks. He was suddenly very interested in the carpet on the floor beneath him. She touched his hand, urging him to look up at her.

“Andy, I don’t think that’s weird. I like  _ Bender _ , for Christ’s sake. And I think Allison likes you a lot, too. You guys would be really cute together,” she assured him. He smiled at her, knowing she was probably right. If there was anything he learned in their years of friendship, it was that Claire Standish was always right.

The pair parted ways in their mutual indecision about Monday. They went home with their respective families, but when Karen left the car, George turned to look at his daughter.

“You wanna go on a little adventure?” George asked, continuing to look at his daughter to catch her reaction. She arched her eyebrow, unsure as to what he meant. 

“What exactly do you have in mind?” she asked, not being able to hide her smile any longer. 

“You’ll see, honey,” was all he said. They were silent for the rest of the car ride until he pulled the BMW into the Shermer Mall parking lot. When Claire saw where they were, her confusion only furthered. This was the most confused she’s been since Vernon gave her detention last week. Even Allison’s lies didn’t confuse her as much. Her father noticed this confusion and began to clarify what they were doing.

“I told you I’d make it up to you, didn’t I? Consider this a make up for detention,” he announced, clearly more into this trip than she was. She didn’t want material items as a substitute for actual, real parenting. But, he did drive her all this way and who was she to turn down a shopping spree? Plus, this might be George trying to spend some quality time with Claire. She appreciated the effort and gave him a smile, both genuinely happy that he was trying, and extremely fake, wishing she could just go home. He smiled back, completely genuine. They left the car and headed into the mall. Claire hoped to God she didn’t see one of her popular friends there. They’re probably home getting ready for Stubby’s party, she rationalized. It made her wonder if Andy would be going. She remembered him asking her to go, back when they were trying to be a couple, due to societal standards. She shook the idea off. He seemed too caught up in thought to be able to see the sports tonight, maybe ever. 

The father-daughter duo strolled around the mall together, though Claire’s heart really wasn’t in it at first. However, retail therapy kicked in and she felt slightly better. She imagined taking Allison to some of the stores, or hanging out with the Breakfast Club in the food court. She smiled to herself at these little daydreams and enjoyed this time with her father. 

For dinner, George decided to take his daughter to the Cheesecake Factory. Normally, she’d be all over foreign food, but she had sushi for lunch already. It was then that he decided to ask her some questions.

“So, Claire, darling,” George started, not sure how to phrase it. “How was detention? You didn’t seem as upset when I picked you up,” he casually mentioned. She glanced up at him, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She was in a dilemma. She could tell her father, or she could  _ not _ . She was favoring the latter, but at the same time, she  _ had  _ to tell someone about it. Eventually, she caved and told him about the kiss, only because he was a witness to it. He smiled the whole time, as he was thrilled for his daughter. This “Bender” guy seemed to make her happy, which made him happy. 

“Just...please don’t tell mom,” Claire begged. She knew it wouldn’t be hard, though. They only ever talked when it was to argue or mention Claire for revenge on the other. He just nodded and smiled at her, completely understanding her situation. Karen Standish was a nightmare and he wouldn’t want her for a mom, either. 

The pair ate their food and eventually left the parking lot after George had trouble finding the exit he had to use. He, like every parent in existence, never knew which way to go to leave the parking lot. He slammed his hands on the wheel in frustration. After a couple times of circling the parking lot, George found the exit and quickly went out onto the main road. 

When they got back to the mini mansion that was the Standish home, it was about 8, so Claire decided to get changed into her pajamas and just hang around her house for the rest of the night. She changed into a long pink nightshirt and contemplated what she’d do on Monday. After a couple hours of that, Claire turned in for the night and fell asleep. She had great dreams of hanging out with her new, real friends, which made her feel even worse about her indecisiveness. 

……....

Claire woke up around 9 in the morning to the natural light peeking into her pink room. 

She mainly stayed in her room for the day, except to eat and make herself look nice, of course. She never really hung out with friends on Sundays, she kind of just mentally prepared herself for school the next day. She’d need a whole lot of that for this Monday in particular, as she still wasn’t sure what to do. 

In her state of confusion and having a moral dilemma/crisis, Claire decided to call the one person she could talk to about anything without any judgment. That person happened to be her older brother, Ben. He’s an architect in Chicago and six years older than Claire. Although there’s a significant age gap between the two of them, they’ve always been so close, even with their shitty parents. It was something they shared, and they’ve always been there for each other. Claire dialed the numbers and let the phone ring. It was around noon, he didn’t work weekends, he should be able to answer. 

_ Ring, ring, ring, ring. _

“Hello?” the voice on the other end asked, not knowing who was calling him yet.

“Hey, Ben,” Claire said, anxious to talk to her brother. She knew he would recognize her voice, so she didn’t need to say who it was.

“Claire! How are you? How was detention? Are Mom and Dad fighting again?” he asked, bombarding his little sister with questions. It made Claire laugh at how much he wanted to know.

“I’m fine, Ben. And no, for once, they aren’t fighting. And I actually called to tell you about detention,” she informed him. She had called him last week when she got detention because she didn’t know how to handle it. She promised to tell him how it went, and here she was, living up to that promise. 

“I’m all ears,” he told her, and she could almost see him smiling through the phone.

“Well there were four other people in there,” she started. “Andy Clark, you’d know. Then there was this nerdy guy, Brian, this loner girl, Allison, and this burnout guy, John.” 

“Wow, sounds like you must’ve had a tough time in there. How’d you survive nine hours locked in the library with these people?” he asked.

“Actually, it wasn’t that bad. Andy and I have been friends since forever, so there wasn’t a problem there. We actually talked in church yesterday, on the way out. Brian turned out to be easy to talk to. It was weird getting along with someone as nerdy as him, but it really opened my eyes, you know? Allison’s really cool when you get to know her, when she isn’t hiding behind her hair, and all. She actually ended up kissing Andy, and I think they’re a thing now,” she said. This earned a gasp from Ben. “And I’ll be honest, John really got on my nerves, but he turned out to be really sweet. He ended up being the one I talked to the most.”

“Does my Claire have a little  _ crush  _ on this John guy?” Ben asked, a playful tease in his voice. She never told him about a guy, since she’s never dated anyone, so this was a first for them. He’d told her all about Mike when he came out to her three years ago, so they only had experience in that arena. She was supportive and happy for him then, so he thought he would be now. But he still couldn’t help teasing her a bit.

“Shut up! I don’t remember making fun of you when you told me about a certain Mike,” she said, recollecting his emotional coming out to her when he was on winter break from his junior year at U of C. 

“I know, and I appreciate that, but you can freely date this guy, and I’m your older brother. I’m allowed to tease you,” he reasoned. She guessed he was right. He did tease her a lot, but it was in a loving way, and she knew that.

“I guess you have a point. And  _ fine _ ...I guess I... _ like _ him,” Claire confessed, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. 

“Aww, my little sister has a crush! So what are you gonna do?” he asked, awaiting his sister’s response.

“I don’t know...I was kinda hoping you could help me out with that,” she said.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“I really wanna be friends with them, of course I do. I really connected with these people yesterday, more than I have with my other friends,” she said, feeling good to say it out loud. 

“So hang out with them and ditch the Future Homemakers of America ™,” Ben said, as if it was as plain and simple as he thought it was. 

“Believe me, I want to, more than anything, but it’s not as simple as that, Ben. I’ll be an outcast if I do that,” she said.

“Sounds like your new friends  _ are  _ outcasts, Claire. And if your ‘friends’ can’t deal with you having friends outside of your elite circle, then it sounds like they aren’t worth it. Besides, in a year and a half, this’ll seem so dumb,” he reasoned. Claire hated to admit it, but she knew he was right. The only person that could correct Claire Standish was Ben Standish. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Thank you so much, Ben.”

“Any time, Claire,” he said. “Now, tell me what else happened yesterday!”

She told him every last detail about her Saturday in detention. From the moment she sat next to Andy to giving Bender her earring. However, she insisted on calling him by his first name. When she hung up, they agreed to talk next week, like they usually did. She promised to tell him what happens on Monday and the rest of her week. 

Claire spent the rest of her day keeping herself busy with various forms of entertainment, a walk, and preparing herself for school the next day. When she went to bed, she was a nervous wreck about facing her popular friends. But she’d never been more excited to get to school to see the Breakfast Club and what Monday had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I know it took me like a week, but here's Claire's chapter!! She was surprisingly fun to write, honestly. I'm currently at my parents' log cabin and we've been going on the lake a lot, so it's a bit delayed. It also took me a bit to set up the chapter, so that delayed it even further. I literally wrote this in three days, with a day where I didn't write at all in there. The next chapter's going to be Brian's chapter, and I love him, so that should be fun. Then, I promise, I'll get to Monday, you know, the day in the title of this story. It's only taking me nine chapters. But I'm so happy some of you like this story. I would like to thank @/titofdeath on tumblr for reminding me to update, or it probably would've been a few more days. My tumblr is @/anxious-aro-ace if you ever want to send me asks about the story. I love answering them! I never imagined I'd have people waiting to get more of my story. Thank you so much, and always, kudos and comments are always welcome.


	8. Brian: A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian spends his weekend hoping that the Breakfast Club will be there for him on Monday.

Brian stepped into the car and looked at his father, Ralph. It’s a family name that he passed on to his son. He looked back at his son through his glasses and only said the words “buckle up.” And Brian did just that. There was an awkward silence that filled the car for about a minute, until Ralph spoke up. 

“So, how was detention? Did you study?” he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

“It was okay. There wasn’t much to do,” he lied. “And I told Mom, we’re not supposed to study. We’re just supposed to sit there and do nothing.”

Ralph sighed in disappointment in his son’s actions that got him detention and his response.

“Well, we can’t tell your mother that. I won’t tell her that you couldn’t study, so just say that you did,” he suggested, trying to keep Brian out of more trouble. 

“You want me to lie to Mom?” Brian asked, utterly perplexed. Ralph nodded and Brian didn’t know what to say. After a moment, he spoke up. “So you’re not mad that I didn’t study?” he asked, hopeful.

“I understand that you’ve had a rough week and you study hard enough. Plus, if you weren’t allowed to study, then I’m not mad that you didn’t,” he said. Brian was shocked that his parent was on his side. While he did pressure him to get high grades, he was the far lesser of two evils in the Johnson home. He just wanted his son to have a good future, unlike his wife. Linda Johnson wanted her son to get into an Ivy League school and be a doctor, or something along those lines. 

When they arrived at their nicely presented middle class home, Brian was met with his mother, who bombarded him with questions.

“Did you study? Have you learned your lesson? Did any of the delinquents talk to you? Have they corrupted you? Are you still my baby?” she asked, overwhelming Brian with her inquisitiveness.

“Mom, Mom. I’m okay. I did study, and I had to write a 1,000 word essay. No one corrupted me, and of course, I’m still your kid,” he said, attempting to calm his mother down. He rubbed his hands up and down on her arms to ground her, and it worked. She eventually calmed down and smiled at him.

“Sorry, honey. You know how nervous I get with things like that. You said you wrote an essay?” she asked. Of course that’s the one thing she heard.

“Uh, yeah. It was assigned to everyone. We had to write about who we think we are. I think I did pretty well,” he said, pleasing her. 

“Will you be getting it back?” she asked, hopeful.

“I don’t know, Mom. I wouldn’t imagine I would,” he said. He really hoped he didn’t because then he’d have to show her his essay for the group that does not meet the expectation of 1,000 words. She would then see that he became friends with these people, the people she called delinquents. Hearing his mom call his friends that felt like a punch to the gut and he didn’t like it one bit. She smiled at him and fixed his sweater. 

“Well, if you do, let me know,” she said. And with that, Linda left Brian and returned to the kitchen where she was, cooking stew for dinner. Brian retreated to his room and took out his journal. He started to keep one as a way to have a healthy outlet for his anxiety. He didn’t want to have a repeat of the locket incident, and it’s been proven that it helps increase a person’s mental health. He told the journal all about the Breakfast Club and how excited he was for Monday. He must have written at least five pages, front and back. As soon as he finished, Linda called him down for dinner. 

He sat down next to his little sister, Rebecca, or as he called her, Becky. The four of them ate their stew together, a perfect way to balance out Brian’s food pyramid. The thought of Bender making fun of his eating habits made Brian want to laugh, but he decided against it. The family ate in silence and when they were done, Brian helped his mother clean up. 

When they were done, he retreated to his room again. It was around 7, so Brian decided to get changed into his pajamas. He wore plaid green pajama pants and some t-shirt with a math joke on it. He walked downstairs to see his parents and sister about to watch some old sitcom reruns. They did that every Saturday night together as a family activity.

The Johnson family chose to watch reruns of  _ the Brady Bunch _ , a show about the same age as him. He didn’t mind, though, he thought it was a good show. A few episodes later, Becky had to go to bed. And Brian didn’t want to be alone with his parents, so he decided to stay in his room for the night. 

He spent his night thinking about the Breakfast Club and what would happen to them on Monday. As he drifted off to sleep, he dreamt about them being friends, giving him one of the best nights of sleep he’s had in a long time.

……….

Brian woke up at approximately 8 in the morning. He got out of bed and went downstairs to have some cereal. He picked a box of Cheerios because they’re “heart healthy” as his mother says. He poured himself a bowl and decided to read an issue of National Geographic. 

When he finished, Brian had to get ready for church with his family. He went into his room and scanned his closet. He selected an outfit consisting of a red sweater with black stripes on it and a pair of khakis identical to the ones from yesterday. He slipped on his sneakers and styled his hair so he would be considered presentable. The Johnson family drove to the church to make it for the 10 AM mass. They entered and sat in one of the pews. 

During the middle of mass, Brian was starting to become pretty sure that he’d seen Claire and Andy in church before. They must’ve gone to the vigil or a different time that day, he guessed. 

When mass was over, the Johnsons made their way to Ralph Johnson’s parents’ home a couple towns over. They visited Brian and Becky’s grandparents every Sunday, much to Brian’s annoyance. They never really liked him because he had anxiety and their off-putting nature triggered his anxiety, creating a distance between them. 

“Brian, how are you?” his grandmother, Helen, asked, as if she actually cared. 

“I’m good, Grandma,” he said, wishing he used the gun for a second. He wanted to be anywhere else, even Vernon’s office when he was handed his detention. Even when he was told he’d receive counseling from Dr. Hashimoto for the next few weeks. He wondered if Allison frequented his office.

A few hours and many awkward moments later, the Johnsons left and went back to their own house for the rest of the day. Brian secluded himself in his room, only leaving to eat dinner. He didn’t even come out for a snack in the middle of the day; his mom brought him apple slices and some peanut butter around 3. He was studying, as he had a physics test coming up. 

And when he was taking breaks, Brian would think of the Breakfast Club. He wasn’t sure who he could count on tomorrow. And the fear of the unknown made his anxiety worsen. He knew he could count on Allison. She said she didn’t have any friends, although she kind of does now, and she wouldn’t do that. That was the only factor that soothes his anxiety. He hoped Bender would at least say hi to him. The two of them had formed a very unlikely friendship that he hoped they would keep. Bender taught him how to loosen up. Brian desperately hoped that what Claire said about Andy wasn’t true. He hoped he wouldn’t ignore him and cut him up in front of the other jocks. He saw what Andy had with Allison and hoped that made him at least be nice to him. He hoped he stuck to his word and not do what Claire predicted. He knew Andy’s brother, Chris, after all. Maybe he wouldn’t be such an asshole if he knew that. Claire was the most unpredictable of the group. Part of him thought she’d ignore him and act like Saturday never happened. However, a bigger, more hopeful part of him thought she might choose the Breakfast Club over the preps she associated with. Although there were no promises, he hoped. All he knew was that he could count on Allison, and that was enough for him. 

After only leaving his room for chicken and rice, Brian returned to his room. It was about 7, so he decided to stop studying for the day. He spent the rest of the night reading the works of Molière after he remembered Bender throwing one of his collections from the library at him. Thank God he missed, Brian thought. 

After multiple hours of reading French plays, Brian decided to turn in for the night. Wearing the same pajamas he had on the night before, Brian crawled into bed at 10. He drifted off with hope for the Breakfast Club and that the other three members wouldn’t disappoint him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really write this chapter in just a few hours? The same day that I updated? Yes, yes, I did. I hope this makes up for not updating for a whole week. I haven't left the cabin today because it's hot out and we couldn't take the boat out today. But you don't care about that. It's kinda short, since I think Brian's weekend would be pretty uneventful, but I hope it's enjoyed anyway. This is my favorite title for a chapter, since I headcanon Brian as a major Star Wars fan, and I noticed I wrote the word "hope" a crap ton in this chapter. I would say I did it on purpose, but I really didn't. But seriously, Brian is just filled with this hope for his new friends, and this chapter reflects that. And since the Brian chapter is over, you know what that means!! That's right, Monday is coming up! I'm absolutely psyched to write this next chapter and I can't wait for you to read it!! As always, my tumblr is @/anxious-aro-ace, and please don't hesitate to leave any asks about the story. And kudos and comments are always welcome!


	9. Allison's Unexpected Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison tries to prepare for Monday, but how do you prepare for the unknown?

Allison woke up around 5 in the morning and watched  _ the Smurfs _ for about an hour. She loves cartoons and will fight anyone that dares call them childish. To her, it’s an art form. She’s one of those people that needs time to wake up in the morning. But, like the day before, she couldn’t really concentrate and for once in her life, couldn’t wait to get to school.

Around 6, she ate breakfast, which consisted of toast, Nutella, broken up pretzels sprinkled across, and a glass of milk. She then went upstairs to get ready for the bus to pick her up at 6:45. 

The first thing Allison did was get changed. She put on the black and white vertical skinny jeans, liking how it hugged her curves. She then put on the Queen t-shirt she let Andy use, taking in his scent from the previous day before putting it over her head. Next was the blue hoodie that Andy had given her. It was her new favorite article of clothing. She fell asleep with it in her hands, making it feel like he was there with her. He will be, soon, she thought. She slipped it on, pulling it close to her. Last was her black Docs. She slid them onto her feet and laced them up. She walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She brushed her teeth and did her hair and makeup. Said makeup took a detour from her usual makeup routine. Allison decided to not drench her eyes in “black shit” for once. She took a page from Claire’s book and opted for mascara and lipgloss, only slightly changing her look. She then brushed out the nest that was her hair and used the black headband to push it back. She smiled at herself, admiring how she looked for once. She was happy with herself, confident, and she knew Andy would love it, which was a huge plus for her. 

She decided to leave the house five minutes early so the bus driver wouldn’t forget her  _ again _ . When Allison got to the stop across the street from her house, she caught the three others at her stop staring at her. She was used to being stared at, but this wasn’t because of her weirdness. It was because they were  _ noticing  _ her. Noticing her and her newfound confidence. She shrugged it off and held her bag closer to her, hoping the bus would come sooner. 

But before the bus could come, Allison noticed a familiar gray car cruising down the street. It made a stop in front of the group of four teenagers and the passenger window, the window facing them, rolled down. The seated passenger was revealed to be none other than the Queen of Shermer, Claire Standish, herself. She waved to Allison and motioned for her to come over to her. Allison waved back and promptly walked over to the redhead, confused as to what was happening. 

“Hey,” Claire said, smiling at the dark-haired girl in front of her. 

“Hey, Claire, what’s up?” Allison asked, trying to make it seem like she’s all calm and cool. She was not. In actuality, she was on the verge of an anxiety attack. 

“Get in!” Claire insisted, pointing to the seat behind her. And Allison wasn’t just going to turn down a ride from Claire, so she complied and got in the back seat. Next thing she knew, she was faced with an older redhead, whom Allison presumed was Claire’s father. She said hello and looked at the seat ahead of her, unsure what she should do next. 

Claire then materialized out of thin air next to Allison, sitting in the back seat with her. She was wearing her brown leather jacket, another, different pink blouse, white skinny jeans, and black flats. Claire just kept on smiling until she noticed how uncomfortable Allison was. Her face fell and immediately asked Allison what was wrong.

“What were you doing by my bus stop?” Allison asked, demanding answers.

“I live in the neighborhood! My dad was driving me to school and we were driving past your stop, so I thought we’d save you the trouble of the bus and drive you,” she explained. This put Allison at ease. Claire was being genuinely nice to her and wanted to be her friend. It wasn’t a joke. She was relieved. The car started moving again and they started to drive to Shermer High School.

“Oh. Well, thanks, Claire,” Allison said, awkwardly smiling at the girl next to her. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Daddy, this is my friend, Allison. We met in detention,” Claire said, introducing her to her father. Allison felt her heart stop for a second. Claire had referred to her as her  _ friend _ . 

“Allison, this is my father, George,” she told her, as George Standish gave her a small smile and wave that could be seen through the rearview mirror. 

“How do you do, Allison?” he asked the brunette. 

“I’m good. Thanks for driving me,” she said, earning her another smile in return. She then turned to Claire and gave her a look. “So I see you’ve chosen the Breakfast Club.” Claire smiled at her friend.

“Yeah, I did. I don’t know, I just decided over the weekend that I’m done with those fake bitches and I’d rather hang out with my real bitches, you know?” Claire said. The way she phrased it made Allison laugh. 

“I’m glad you chose us. I’m proud of you, Claire. I know you had the most to lose. That takes guts,” Allison said, putting a hand on her friend’s arm.

“Well, you guys give me the guts to do that,” she said, returning the hand on the arm. “By the way, I  _ love  _ your outfit. Is that  _ Andy’s hoodie _ ?” she asked, shocked that Allison had the jock’s iconic blue article of clothing. The compliment and question made Allison’s face turn red, both from not being used to compliments and the mention of her boyfriend’s name.

“Oh, uh, thanks. And yeah, he gave it to me on Saturday,” she explained, earning a gasp and hit on the arm from her friend. 

“Oh my gosh! I forgot about that! He kissed you, right?” she asked, earning a nod and a lopsided smile from Allison. “That’s great! How was the rest of your weekend, by the way?” Claire asked, invested in every word of what Allison had to tell her.

“Oh, actually, about that…” Allison said, telling her friend everything.

“Shut up! He came to your house? You spent the night together? He wore that shirt you’re wearing  _ right now _ ? He made you  _ breakfast _ ? You’re  _ dating _ ?!” Claire asked, unable to process what her new friend was telling her. Allison nodded, promising that she wasn’t lying this time. Claire gasped again. By the time they pulled up to the school, the amount of times Claire gasped could’ve been turned into a drinking game. 

The pair got out of the car together, turning the heads of fellow students. Lord knows there were countless questions on their minds. Some wondered who Allison was. Others wondered why she was with Claire. A good amount just wanted to get out of the cold March air and into the heated building, though. On their way to the door, they were approached by none other than resident nerd, Brian Johnson. 

“Hey, Brian,” Claire and Allison simultaneously, looking at their friend.

“Hey, guys. So I guess the Breakfast Club is on?” he asked, directing it more at Claire than Allison. Claire smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah. I decided I’d rather be with you guys than the prep club,” she said, opening the door to the school. 

“That’s great! I’m glad you decided to join us, Claire. Let’s just hope the other two feel the same,” he said, still very hopeful for the group.

“Oh, I have a feeling they do,” Allison said with a mischievous grin on her face. This made Claire giggle and Brian confused. They had to explain to him the events that occurred since they last saw each other and he congratulated Allison. As they walked through the school, with stares following, Brian parted ways with the two girls to find his other geek friends, but promised to see them later. They said bye to him and walked the halls together. Allison had told Claire she was meeting Andy at her locker, so Claire decided to depart to find Bender. She had some things to talk to him about. Allison nodded, said goodbye, and promised to see her during lunch. Claire wished her friend luck, to which Allison returned by wishing her luck with Bender. They hugged, earning themselves more stares than they already had.

Allison walked over to her locker, butterflies forming in her stomach. She knew he would be there for her, and that he’d be happy to see her, but that only made her more anxious to get to her locker. She rushed down the hallway to get to her boyfriend, smiling at the fact that she could call him that. When she entered the hallway where her locker was, she noticed him right away. He was leaning against her locker, donning his varsity jacket, a white t-shirt, and another pair of blue jeans, trying to look casual. When he saw her enter the hallway, his eyes went wide and the corners of his lips turned up into an involuntary smile. 

“Ally!” he yelled, excited to see his girlfriend again. It hadn’t even been a day, but he missed her as if it’d been months. She ran as fast as her Docs could carry her and he held his arms out wide. She threw her bag on the ground as he did with his before landing in his arms. The impact of her body hitting his chest almost made Andy fall over, but he quickly recovered and enclosed Allison in a tight hug and showered her dark head with kisses. “Ally, I missed you,” he said into her head, slightly muffled, but loud enough for Allison to hear. She let out a giggle, happy to be reunited with her boyfriend. She missed him too. He eventually loosened the embrace to get a good look at how she presented herself for the day. 

The first thing that grabbed his attention was her hair. It was pulled back by her black headband, enabling him to see every last inch of her gorgeous face. He’d never grow tired of looking at that face. It was a sight he could stare at for hours on end and not get bored with for even a second. He then saw a flash of blue in her outfit and immediately recognized it as the hoodie he gave her. His heart sped up at the sight of seeing her in his clothes. He already thought she was the most beautiful girl on earth, so adding the hoodie, his trademark hoodie, made her even cuter than she already was in his eyes. Andy actually thought he might stop breathing for a second. How could he have only noticed her two days ago? That was a question Andy would never know the answer to. Next was the Queen shirt he had slept in the previous day. He loved wearing it. He absolutely loves Queen with his whole heart, and the fact that it smelled like Allison made it even better. And seeing the shirt made all of the memories of their weekend come rushing back. She smiled at him, seeing that his eyes were on her t-shirt. She planned this, knowing that he’d remember wearing the shirt, hoping to remind him of Saturday night. It worked because he wanted to pick her up again like he had Sunday morning. He touched the band’s logo and smiled at it. Allison enjoyed the feel of his hand on her, not that she’d admit it. Then his eyes traveled down to her pants. They were very Allison and very beautiful. It was...different from the solid pants that other girls at Shermer wore, and that was what made it Allison, which made him love it. Not to mention that it perfectly hugged her curves, but he respected Allison too much to make comments about her body like that. But he was happy she wasn’t hiding anymore. He was glad she got the confidence to show off the gorgeous body he knew she had. She owed it to herself and he loved seeing her happy with herself. The last part of her ensemble was her black Doc Martens. They matched her perfectly, as they were the only all-black part of her outfit. She had to have a little fun, you know? But she really had fun with the whole outfit. Andy knew she planned this outfit to a tee, down to the headband. He knew she knew he would absolutely love it. And she was right, he was blown away. Between seeing her face, the shirt he slept in, his hoodie (his favorite part), those pants, and even the shoes, Andy only fell harder and faster for her. Was it even legal for someone to be this perfect? Andy didn’t know. He only grinned at her and intertwined their hands, speechless. 

After a few minutes of staring at her in amazement, Andy was lifted out of his daze by a smirking Allison waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. But all he could see was the beautiful girl in front of him staring back. He grabbed her hand that she waved in front of his face and moved closer to her. 

“Ally, you’re breathtaking,” he said truthfully, making her cheeks redder by the second. “I just... _ wow _ . I really do have the most beautiful girlfriend,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. When he pulled away, he squeezed her hands and gazed into her eyes. “I just...I missed you. So much,” he said, taking one of his hands to cup her face. 

“Andy, it’s been a day. Was it really that bad at your house?” she asked, concern filling her voice. He gave her a serious look and decided he had to tell her what happened. Looking at that face, the words just came spilling out. 

“It wasn’t so bad until my old man got home from bowling. I’m pretty sure he actually gets together with Bender’s old man. He said he beat him. Anyway, I was talking to my brother, Chris-“

“Wait. Chris Clark is your brother?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah, guess you have a new friend in art class,” he said, smiling at her.

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“Yeah, we do. I told him, he supports us. He thinks you're cool. He’s actually friends with Brian in Latin club,” he told her, easing her anxiety.

“Okay, sorry. Continue” she said, pointing a hand at him. 

“There’s no need to apologize,” he said, kissing her cheek. “So we were talking, and then our dad comes in and makes me train for the afternoon to make up for Saturday,” he said, running his free hand through his light brown hair at the thought of his stressful Sunday afternoon. Allison gave him a look of sympathy and wrapped her arms under his, hugging him. He quickly leaned into the hug, but eventually pulled away and looked down while holding her hands yet again. “The only thing that got me through it was thinking of you. Especially when I was on the track, since I kept looking at our spot,” he said, staring at her with sincerity as he fingered his/her hoodie. Allison knew exactly what he meant by their spot. Though they were only there once, it was the spot where he gave her his favored article of clothing and kissed her for the first time. The spot where she realized, for the first time in her life, that she wasn’t alone. She, like now, had Andy by her side, and that was all that mattered. 

“Andy, you don’t deserve this. You know that, right? Look at me,” she said, putting her hand to his face, urging him to look at her. “You deserve better. I don’t care what he says, you’re perfect as you are,” she reassured her boyfriend. He used his free hand to cup her face, fondness in his stare. 

“Thanks, Allison. That means a lot. And you know I think you’re perfect, too. I don’t know how anyone could ignore a face like this,” he said, brushing his thumb against her cheek. Though she didn’t look away, the compliment made her cheeks uncontrollably red, which made him smile. He loved knowing he had this effect on her. Knowing that he was the only one who could turn the quiet, reserved Allison Reynolds into a vulnerable, blushing mess made him happy. He liked it because he was making her feel exactly how she made him feel every time they were together. She kissed his cheek as a thank you and continued to look at him. He gave her a loving smile that matched the look in his eyes that made Allison’s heart flutter. 

He stepped closer and gently and slowly wrapped his arms around Allison’s waist, wanting to be as close to her as possible. He liked how it felt, holding her. He’s had two girlfriends before Allison. There was Amanda Green from 8th grade, whom he dated for two months until she dumped him at the movies when he wouldn’t pay for her  _ Indiana Jones  _ ticket. And then there was Cathy Taylor, whom he broke up with a year ago after she kept pressuring him to have sex. Andy didn’t feel ready and didn’t like the pressure she was putting on him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with, so he just broke it off. But it felt different with Allison. He felt instantly comfortable with her, as if they were made to be around each other. His hands felt like they were molded to fit on her. Whether it was in her hands, on her waist, or on her face. Being with Allison just felt perfect and  _ right _ . 

They both let out a comfortable sigh at the same time and stared at each other, lost in each other’s eyes. Andy smirked and eventually spoke up. 

“I like seeing you in my hoodie,” he told her, his voice low, so that only she could hear him. 

“Well, I like wearing it, so you’re in luck,” she said, smiling at him as she snaked her arms around his, somehow pulling the pair even closer. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, relaxing into the embrace. He squeezed her tighter and put his face to her hair, inhaling the scent. Her hair smelled like a French vanilla and milk blend, which made his mouth water a little. It made sense to him that she would smell like that. She’s sweet like the scent, and it’s a known fact that Allison is in love with all things sugary. It was just another thing he loved about her. He sighed into her head and lifted her chin up, urging her look up at him. As soon as she made eye contact with him, he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her, closing the small gap between them. She immediately kissed him back, melting into the kiss. They could hear a gasp from a passerby every now and then, but neither of them cared. What mattered was that they had each other. It was finally Monday and they had each other. They would go on to kiss each other for the next couple minutes until Andy pulled away. He slid his backpack on and Allison did the same with her bag. Once they had their respective bags on, the pair entwined their hands again, his left hand in her right, and they made their way down the hallway together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we've made it to Monday! I'm so sorry it took me over a week to update, but I started writing the next chapter and wasn't sure where to end this one. I hope the wait was worth it, though! I have a ton in store for these five characters and I can't wait to get it out to you all. As always, kudos and comments are always welcome, and my tumblr url is anxious-aro-ace. A special thanks to @/lukethewanderer on tumblr for helping me and being just as obsessed with this movie as I am!


	10. Claire's Search for Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tries looking for the elusive John Bender before first period starts.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Claire Standish was in a frantic search for her favorite criminal, John Bender. Before she started to search in places she thought she would find him, Claire decided to stop by her locker to drop off her coat. While she was en route, she remembered her “friends” might be there, but then she realized she really didn’t care. All that mattered was putting her leather jacket in her locker and looking for her...whatever he was. Boyfriend? They hadn’t defined the relationship yet. All Claire knew was that he’s her Bender and she had to find him before class started. 

As Claire neared the hallway that kept her locker, the nervousness kicked in. What if the other preps  _ were  _ there? Would she be strong enough to tell them off? Could she stand to leave them? What would they-

“Hey, there, Cherry,” was enough to pull her out of her thoughts. She looked over to her lock and found not her popular friends, but the guy she was about to search for. In all his rebelness, there John Bender was, leaning against her locker. She let out a sigh of relief and headed over to her locker with a smile on her face. 

“Hey. I was just gonna go looking for you,” she said, opening her locker after he stepped away from it, hands in his pockets. She placed the burnt sienna leather jacket inside the crimson red locker and gently closed it. Bender stood by and started whistling the same tune from Saturday, patiently, but not too patiently, waiting for Claire to finish whatever it was she was doing.

“Aw, you were? I’m touched,” Bender replied, the ever-present sarcasm in his voice. He placed his hand over his heart in mock flattery. “I told you, sweets. You couldn’t ignore me if you tried,” he told her, getting closer and leaning into her ear. Claire could feel the natural red coming up underneath her carefully-applied blush and was glad the makeup covered it. She quickly recovered and swatted at his arm playfully. She smiled at him and he shot back with a seductive smile. Claire could feel her purity draining just by looking at him. “Have you seen any of the others?” he asked, pulling her out of her daze. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I gave Allison a ride this morning and we saw Brian on the way in,” she said, as if it was nothing. Bender stares at her in amazement.

“You have Klepto a ride?” he asked, shocked. His jaw was practically on the ground and Claire couldn’t help but laugh. She nodded in response and Bender gave her a sly smile. “So...I guess you’ve decided to stick with us, then?” he asked, trying not to let his excitement get the better of him. 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with me,” she said sarcastically. Bender only grinned and leaned in.

“Wouldn’t wanna be stuck with anyone else, Princess,” he said. And with that, he kissed her. Now, Bender has kissed his fair share of girls, but it didn’t compare to kissing her. And Claire had absolutely no experience in kissing whatsoever, so, not a whole lot of experience in that arena. Bender and Claire’s kisses were full of passion and a genuine liking of each other. After about a minute of locking lips, the pair pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

“You wanna see what happens when you and I walk the halls at school?” she asked him, biting her lip in the process. He nodded and proceeded to fumble around in his pockets. Claire shot him a look of confusion and he only responded with his index finger indicating “give me a minute.” His hand eventually emerged with his wallet, however, that did not clear up Claire’s confusion. He smirked and opened up the wallet, revealing his so-called “wallet girls.” There were a bunch of girls in their grade, some of whom she recognized, who apparently had relations with the likes of John Bender. She didn’t really see the point of him showing her his wallet; she’d flipped through it two days ago. She only began to see his purpose when he took their photos out and threw them in the garbage of the nearest classroom. She gave him a slight smile but that quickly faded when he nudged her with his arm and pointed to her locker. Reluctantly, she opened it, and watched with curiosity as he took a photo from her locker. It was a picture of her with her two “best friends” at some party. He promptly tore out the girls at either side of her and put it in his wallet. Claire Standish was now his only wallet girl. When she realized what was going on, she kissed his cheek and slid her hand into his. He slammed the locker shut and they walked down the hallway together. Some people gave them looks, but they knew better than to mess with the school criminal and resident princess. Others just kept walking, more interested in where they’re going than knowing who’s dating who. 

“So, you said you saw our little nymphomaniac and Big Bri today?” Bender asked, breaking the silence between them. Claire looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah. Apparently, Allison and I live in the same neighborhood, and my dad and I were driving past her stop. We stopped in front of her and asked for a ride, and she accepted. We talked for a while, and let me fill you in. She and Andy got together on Saturday night. And before you get any ideas,” Claire said, putting her hand in front of his face, “it’s not like that. They saw each other at the park and went to her house to watch a movie together. Nothing happened. Anyway-“

“Aw, Sporto and Klepto. Who woulda thought? Actually, a blind dog could’ve seen that those two were just  _ yearning _ for each other on Saturday. Didn’t know our jock had a thing for goths,” he said, earning himself an elbow to the side from Claire. He did have a point, though. They clearly liked each other early on. Even Bender could see it. Claire thought he could’ve chosen better wording, put that was just him being his dramatic self. 

“Shut up, I’m happy for them,” Claire said, which Bender acknowledged with a nod. As much as he hated to admit it, he was happy for them. They seemed to like each other and he hoped it worked out for them. Not that he’d ever say that to Andy’s face, or even Allison’s. 

“So,” Bender started, “you saw the geek?” he asked. The sudden change in topics slightly confused Claire, but she went along with it. 

“Yeah, he caught Allison and I when we were on our way inside. We talked for a few minutes and parted ways,” she explained. Bender slowly nodded as she spoke and waved his hand, urging her to continue.

“Do you know where he went?” he asked her. She nodded and pointed in the direction of where they all met.

“Yeah, the library. He’s in there with his other geek friends,” she revealed. Bender just looked at her before tugging on her hand.

“You mean to tell me there’s  _ more  _ of him? C’mon, princess, what’re you waiting for? Let’s go surprise our little friend and his band of dweebs,” Bender said, pulling Claire in the direction of the library. She complied and let him pull her though the halls, not caring when people were looking at them as she giggled. 

Upon their entry in the library, Bender and Claire spotted Brian and his friends immediately. While there were a good amount of students there already, there weren’t many at the tables. Bender’s table, also Brian’s original table, from Saturday, was occupied by Brian Johnson and his friends pre-detention. His nerd friends, if you will. Bender walked over to the table, hand in hand with Claire, catching the attention of other students and some of the nerds. Brian was so caught up talking about Star Wars that he didn’t notice his two new friends approaching him. Bender put a fingerless gloved hand on Brian’s shoulder, thus terrifying his newfound friend. However, when he saw who it was, Brian relaxed.

“Oh, hey, Bender. Claire,” he said, giving them an awkward wave. Bender smiled and Claire waved at him. Bender pulled up a seat next to Brian and sat on it backwards, while Claire took one and placed it next to him and sat down, gracefully. Bender gave Brian’s friends a once-over and Claire smiled at them, as they stared back in horror. “Oh, uh, guys, this is Bender, and this is Claire. They’re my friends,” he told the geeks. “Bender, Claire, these are my friends.” He introduced each of them individually. “This is Scott,” he said, pointing to the brown-haired boy next to him, who waved, trying to keep his cool. “This is Kevin,” he said, pointing to a blonde boy next to Scott. He also waved, but wasn’t so intimidated. “Then there’s Steven,” Brian said, pointing to the black-haired boy, who was seated across to Kevin and next to Bender and Claire. He just smiled, since he was placed so close to them. “There’s usually one more guy here, Larry, you know, but he’s not back in school yet. Won’t be for another week, I think,” Brian said, turning everyone’s mood into a sad one at the mention of Larry Lester. Brian’s friends looked angry, probably still mad at Andy for his horrible prank. Bender and Claire had a more somber and sad look, remembering what their friend had done just last week and his emotional confession. After a few moments of silence, Bender spoke up.

“So, what do you nerds do for fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Claire/Bender stans! I promised some of this ship, and I shall deliver. They won't be the main focus of this story, but they're still here. I will return to the loves of my life, Andy/Allison in the next chapter, as well as the Breakfast Club as a whole. As always, kudos and comments are always welcome. And my tumblr is @/anxious-aro-ace if you ever want to give me a follow or ask there. I love hearing from you guys!


	11. I Like You, and Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Allison's relationship is tested just before first period.

Andy and Allison walked the halls together, still holding hands. This made people give them looks, but they didn’t really care. They were too busy staring at each other to notice. Andy was looking at her like she was the world, but to him, she was. She was everything right in his life, so he couldn’t help but stare. And she looked at him like he was her everything, which he was. He noticed her, which is more than most people can say, and he liked her. The glares from some of their classmates was just a small price to pay for their happy relationship. It’s not like they were going to let a few judgmental looks dictate what they do. Anymore, at least.

It wasn’t until a girl approached them that they were concerned at all. She was walking down the opposite side of the hall, and at first, they thought nothing of it. To them, she was just someone trying to get somewhere. It wasn’t until she started waving and calling Andy’s name that there was cause for concern. He immediately recognized her as Jennifer Smith, one of the most popular girls in school. She was “friends” with Claire and was being followed by her ignorant band of followers, Julie Brown and Melissa Olson. They were her two best friends who were with her at all times. Claire happened to be the fourth member of that little group, but she was a little...busy, to say the least. Andy and Allison had a feeling she’d refrain from that group for a while. 

“Andy, where were you Saturday? Stubby’s party wasn’t nearly as much fun as it would’ve been with you,” Jennifer said as she got closer. She put her hand on his shoulder, which he kind of let happen. Allison wasn’t too bothered because Andy was still holding her hand. 

“Oh, I, uh, I was busy Saturday night,” Andy said, squeezing Allison’s hand in the process. It wasn’t a lie. He  _ was  _ busy. Busy dating Allison, that is. Jennifer frowned and tilted her head.

“Too bad. We would’ve had fun together, you know? Like we usually do,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. This alarmed Allison a bit. What did they usually do, she thought. She wondered what his history was with this girl.

“Andy, what’s she talking about?” Allison asked, turning his head towards her boyfriend. Andy pried Jen’s hand off of his shoulder and turned to look at Allison. 

“Don’t worry, Ally. Jen here was just in my friend group. We’d hang at parties with our friends, that’s it,” he reassured her, taking their joined hands in his free hand. Allison smiled at the hand gesture and the honesty she could feel coming from him. This was the first time Jen noticed Allison and she stepped between them and disrupted the moment between the two.

“Andy, what are you talking about? I mean, we’re practically dating,” she said as if it was common knowledge. It obviously was not, as Andy’s eyes went wide and Allison could feel her heart speed up. 

“No, we’re just friends. Besides, I like someone else,” Andy said, squeezing Allison’s hand again. Jen only got angrier and insisted that they were dating.

“Andy, c’mon. I mean, it’s me. It’s you. It just makes sense. And everyone already knows at this point, so you might as well say it. We’re dating,” Jen insisted. Julie and Melissa nodded behind her, blindly following their leader. 

That was enough for Allison. She couldn’t deal with this, not anymore. She couldn’t deal with someone telling her boyfriend that they were dating. Not with her being  _ right there _ and practically ignored. So before Andy knew it, Allison was gone, bolting down the hallway. Andy looked at her disappearing figure and back at the girls in front of him.

“You’re a bunch of bitches, you know that? How could you say stuff like that that’s not even true? She doesn’t deserve that!” he started, beginning to tell them off. Jennifer only smiled and tried to seductively put her arm on his.

“What do you mean, Andy? I mean, you’re practically mine, and everyone knows it. But now you’re going around with your arm around some freak? What happened to you this weekend?” she asked, leaning in closer. Andy immediately backed away and threw her arm off of him. He glared at her like she just said the most horrible, disgusting thing. And to him, she did. No one insults Allison like that, especially not with him right there. Not on his watch. 

He stepped closer, getting in her face, so she could understand clearly.

“‘Yours’? I was never yours. And clearly, not everyone knew it,” he said, gesturing at himself. “And even if I did like you, I wouldn’t be yours until we were officially dating. Like I am with her,” he said, pointing in the direction that Allison had ran off in. “And don’t you ever, ever call her that or talk about her that way. She’s a person, just like you. She has feelings, you know. And the last thing she needs is some bitch planting doubts in her head!” he shouted, fuming.

“C’mon, Andy. You can’t be serious. You belong with us. With me,” she said, gesturing at her mindless friends and leaning in flirtatiously. He grabbed her arm in a threatening way and gave her a look he wouldn’t dare give even an opponent on the mat. 

“Listen, Jen. I’m being fully serious. I never have and never will be with you. I’ll never want to be with you. And you can forget ever trying to get with me. It’s never gonna happen. You fake bitch. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find and comfort my girlfriend. You know, someone that isn’t you,” he said roughly, letting go and running off to find Allison. Jen just stood there in shock, not sure what just happened. She wasn’t used to not getting what she wanted, and she didn’t like it.

Andy ran through the hallway, trying to think of where Allison might be. He called out her name. “Ally!” he yelled. When she failed to respond, he called out her full name. “Allison! Where are you?” but to no avail. Then it hit him. He bolted down the halls until he found the art room. When he got there, he found Allison in a nearly deserted studio classroom, looking down at her lap. He knew this was her safe haven. And under almost any other circumstance, she probably would’ve seemed peaceful and in her element in that chair. But she was so obviously upset, and he knew why. And it broke his heart to see her like that. She looked like she did when Brian started calling her a shopping bag lady, which Andy wasn’t too fond of, either. Someone insulting her really was the worst thing in the world to him. He couldn’t stand the sight of Allison looking so dejected, so he decided to quietly walk over to her table. The only other person there was the art teacher, Miss Allen, and she was reading a book, so no one noticed him walk into the room. He slowly approached Allison’s table and slid in the seat next to her as she slightly tugged at the strings on the hoodie, sorrowfully. He gently placed his hands on hers, which was enough to pull her out of her daze, but not enough to make her look at him. She just let go of the strings and held his hands back. It made him smile in relief, relief that she was acknowledging his presence. She eventually broke the silence. 

“Is it true? Were you already dating her?” she asked quietly, still not looking up. Andy stared at her in shock. She really believed that? That he wasn’t hers and hers only? Andy only shook his head, which he realized she couldn’t see, and scooted the chair closer to her.

“Allison, no. I had no idea she even liked me, let alone thought we were dating,” he reassured her. She looked up at him this time, still holding his hands. 

“Do you want to be?” she asked, doubt in her voice.

“No. She’s not you. You know what she said wasn’t true, right? Ally, I like you, and only you. You’re the only one I wanna be with, okay?” Andy told her, emotion in every word that came out of his mouth. He was staring at her with this intense stare, hoping she’d say something, anything, to him. When she finally opened her mouth, he was on the edge of his seat.

“Prove it,” was all she said. He knew what she meant and nodded in response. He leaned forward and planted his lips on hers as he squeezed her hands. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, as he didn’t want to scare her even more. He reluctantly pulled away and stared at her once again. She was smiling at him, which made him smile in return, and he cupped her face with one of his hands. His other hand was still holding hers. 

“People are gonna say shit about us, but remember, we’re happy together, and that’s all that matters. That I want to be with you and you want to be with me. That’s all we need, Ally,” he said, sincerity in his eyes and his voice. Allison could help but smile wider, and that made Andy smile more. Her smiles always seemed to infect him and he couldn’t help but smile with her. “Now c’mon. Let’s get out of here and show people we don’t give a fuck what they think about our relationship,” he said, standing up and pulling Allison up with him. And with that, they walked out of the art room hand in hand, walking around the halls, making their relationship official to their peers. 

While they were walking around, Allison noticed some people staring at them. This wasn’t a new experience for her, though. She was used to people staring at her, but that was for her strangeness. This was entirely different. They weren’t just staring at her, they were staring at her and Andy. Andy wasn’t blind to their stares, either. While he did notice, he tried not to acknowledge it at first. When he saw that Allison was noticing the stares as well, he squeezed her hand, and she squeezed his in return. They looked at each other and smiled, earning them more stares as their walk down the hallway progressed. 

Eventually, the stares became too much and they decided enough was enough. Allison stared some people down and Andy looked at them intimidatingly. They even decided to approach some starers, hoping to put an end to it. They approached these two girls that were staring and whispering to each other. When the couple stood in front of them, the stares only grew wider in surprise that they’re there. 

“You ladies got a problem?” Andy asked, using tactics he’s learned during his years as a jock to intimidate people. Allison joined in by holding onto Andy’s arm and glaring at them, purposefully making them uncomfortable. She’d learned that from years of being a loner and staring down people who looked at her weird. The two girls quickly shook their heads and scurried away down the hall. Andy and Allison looked at each other, satisfied with themselves. “We make quite the team, huh?” he said, jerking his head in the direction the girls had run off in.

“Yeah, we do. With your wrestler status and my glared, people won’t be staring for long,” she said, earning a smile from her boyfriend. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. 

The pair continued to walk around the school together. Andy had his arm thrown around Allison’s shoulders with her hand holding his hand that was attached to his draped arm. Some people shot them some looks, written with thoughts like  _ why is he with her?  _ or  _ who’s that girl that Andy has his arm over? _

However, to counter these stares, Allison stared at them harder until they uncomfortably looked away and Andy gave them the jerk jock look that says I’ll beat you up if you even look at me again, even though he was the furthest from that. Allison beamed at the fact that it worked and Andy smirked. They could get used to this.

“So where do you wanna go? We still have 20 minutes before first,” Andy said, breaking the comfortable silence that has settled between the two of them. Allison thought for a moment. She usually spent her mornings before school either on the floor by herself against a locker or in the art room. She wasn’t exactly used to having a boyfriend who wanted to go wherever she wanted, so it took her a minute to decide. 

“Well, I saw Brian this morning, and he said he was going to the library. Wanna surprise him?” Allison asked, a playful smile on her face. Andy grinned and nodded and the couple made their way to the library. After Allison took her first step, she was stopped by Andy standing still. She tugged at him.

“Andy, what’s wrong? Let’s go,” Allison said, going back to where he was standing.

“Do...do you think Larry’ll be there?” Andy asked, fear written on his face. Allison’s face grew serious and she took his arm off of her so she could grab onto his shoulders.

“I don’t know. Would he even be back yet? Even if he is, you can do this, Andy. You could even apologize. He might not accept it, but it’s a start,” she told him. Andy smiled at her and took her hand in his and kissed it. 

“Thanks, Allison. What would I do without you?” he asked, holding her hand with both of his. 

“You wouldn’t be your own person, that’s for sure,” she said, smiling at him. She started to walk off to the library and Andy quickly caught up to her, putting his arm around her waist this time. 

When they came to the library, they stopped in front of the door.

“You ready?” Allison asked, genuinely unsure if Andy could deal with what awaited them.

“With you? Always,” he said, kissing her forehead. Allison smiled at him and he opened the door to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh mini cliffhanger! I mean, not really, but still. This was my first attempt at angst, so I hope I did well. Whatever updating schedule I had is gonna be thrown out the window because I'm going away for a week again, but I'll try to update while I'm gone. Also, if you caught my Mean Girls reference while describing the popular girls in this chapter, I love you. Anyway, I kinda just wrote a majority of this chapter in my notes app while procrastinating on chapter 10 by writing Andy/Allison hurt/comfort. This was originally not in my plot, but I like how it came out. As always, kudos and comments are welcome and encouraged, and my tumblr is @/anxious-aro-ace


	12. Before School Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Allison find a hidden spot for some privacy before first period.

When they walked into the library, Andy and Allison searched the library for Brian.

However, after a few minutes of searching, the rest of the Breakfast Club was nowhere to be found. 

“He must’ve left,” Andy concluded. 

“Maybe he went to the bathroom, or to talk to a teacher,” Allison suggested. Andy nodded, and took her hand, smiling.

“Where are we going?” she asked, unsure as he led her out the door. 

“Don’t worry about that. Come on, it’ll be fun,” he told her, squeezing her hand and smiling at her with a look in his eyes she only thought she’d see in movies. Never did she think that kind of look would be directed  _ at  _ her. Yet here she was, being looked at like she was the world. Andy always found a way to surprise her, ever since they first met, and it didn’t seem like he had any intention of stopping any time soon. 

“Whatever you say,” she said, confusion evident in her voice and face. 

Seemed kind of odd, since they just entered the library, but what does she know? She just knows that Andy Clark, her boyfriend, which she still can't get over, has his hand in hers and is taking her somewhere. 

When Andy led Allison to an empty hallway, her confusion did not let up. In fact, it only grew when they stopped and he looked at her like there was nothing to question.

“Andy, I like you, I really do,” Allison started, holding onto Andy’s hands, which made him smile. “But can you please explain what the fuck you’re doing?” 

Andy’s face went pink as he realized she had no clue what he planned on doing.

“Oh, yeah. I thought we could sit here, y’know?” he told her, retracting one hand to rub the back of his neck. “Since we don’t know where the others are. I thought it’d be better sitting in the quiet together.” He looked down and joined both of his hands with Allison’s again. He stared at their joined hands, still not used to how amazing it felt just to be with her. The comfort that he felt when her hands were in his was incomparable to anything he’d ever felt in his life. Her touch made him feel more than his wrestling awards or praise from anyone had, ever. It was terrifying, but at the same time, he loved how she made him feel more than anything. He squeezed her hands, making sure she was really there, and that he wasn’t dreaming. When she squeezed back, Andy was reminded that he, in fact, wasn’t dreaming, and that the girl in front of him was actually holding his hands. That she liked him back. God, he liked her so much. So goddamn  _ much _ . He felt so lucky to be able to call her his girlfriend. Like the luckiest guy in the world. And he knew she felt the same. He knew he made her feel that wonderful feeling, and he couldn’t be happier. He nervously looked up to see what Allison thought of his idea, scared she wouldn’t want to be alone with him. However, when he looked up, he wasn’t disappointed.

Allison stood there, staring at him with a smile on her face that made Andy’s heart melt. She raised her hands, which were still tangled in Andy’s, to their chests, and rubbed the back of his hands with her fingers. He wished this moment would never end.

“I’d like that, Andy” Allison finally said, not taking her eyes off him. He let out a soft laugh in surprise and disbelief. So she did want to be alone with him. It still took some getting used to. She knew him, the  _ real _ him, and still wanted to be alone with him. There were three other people at Shermer who did, but Allison took him by surprise the most. She was his complete opposite, in most ways, and he connected with her on the deepest level. It was a little scary, and took some getting used to, but Andy welcomed it.

Andy grinned at her and let go of the tight grip to sit down against a random locker. Allison joined him and sat down directly next to him. As soon as they were situated, Andy’s hands found their way to Allison’s, feeling like he needed to touch her like he needed to breathe. She gladly took his hand and smiled at him. Being together felt so natural for them, and they liked it that way. 

“So, what class do you have first?” Andy asked, hoping they had at least one class together. Allison looked at him like he had three heads, and Andy’s heart rate went up. “What?”

“Andy. You can’t be serious.”

“What? I just wanna know where we’re going, so I can walk you to first.”

“Andy, you’re my boyfriend and I like you, but you have the thickest skull sometimes, I swear to God.”

“What, do we have first together, or something?”

“Oh my God,” Allison said, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her free hand. “ _ Andy.  _ You know I sit next to you, right?” 

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Andy asked, having to look back on memories of first period English class. Now that he thought about it, he did see a blur of black out of the corner of his eye, but he never cared to actually look at her, let alone know her name. Hell, three days ago, he wouldn’t have cared. But here she was, his girlfriend, holding his hand. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“You really didn’t know?” Allison asked, slightly amused. Andy took his free hand and used it to rub his neck in embarrassment. 

“Uh, no, I didn’t. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you before. I was just some dumb jock that only cared about my teammates. I’m really sorry, Allison. I see that there are more important things in my life now. That’s...that’s why I’m so glad I met you. You turned things around for me, and I can’t thank you enough for that,” he told her, his usual sincerity ever present in his eyes and his voice. 

“I’m glad I met you, too. I was so lonely before, and you showed me that I didn’t have to be alone anymore,” Allison said, squeezing Andy’s hand. He squeezed back, happy to have her by his side. 

“So, we’re gonna be together a little longer, it seems,” Andy started, not being able to help the smile from forming on his face. “What other classes do we have together?”

“Let’s see…” Allison trailed off. She let go of Andy’s hand, to his dismay, and reached into her bag to take out a notebook and a pen. She began scribbling on a blank page, and once finished, she handed it to Andy. She had written her schedule out, and urged him to do the same. 

“So we have chem and history together…and lunch,” Andy concluded.

“We’ll be together for a fair portion of the day,” Allison said, biting her lip. “Are you okay with that? What about the other jocks in those classes?”

“Allison,” Andy started, grabbing her hands with his. “I don’t care what they think, not anymore. I don’t wanna associate myself with the popular crowd. Not when they make the lives of my real friends hell. I’d much rather spend my time in class with you than them, okay?”

“Okay,” Allison said softly, smiling and nodding at him. Andy smiled back at her, excited to spend time in class with his girlfriend. Allison rested her head on Andy’s shoulder and stared at their joined hands. “Andy Clark, you really are something else.”

Andy furrowed his brow and turned to look at her.

“In the good way or the bad way?” Andy asked, hoping it was the former. Allison turned her head to look up at him and the corners of her lips turned up.

“The good way. You’re not like the other people in this school, Andy. I like it.”

Andy let out a small chuckle, which made Allison smile. She loved his laugh. She especially loved causing his laugh. It was this low sound of pure joy that made her heart beat faster. 

“Yeah?” Andy asked, utter happiness in his voice. 

“Yeah.”

Andy smiled and looked into Allison’s eyes.

“Thank you, Ally. You have no idea what that means to me. I like how you’re different, too. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” he said, leaning in to kiss Allison’s cheek. Andy then rested his head next to Allison’s which was still leaning on his shoulder. Allison sighed in comfort and Andy followed suit a few moments later. 

The pair would stay like this until the bell rang ten minutes later.

When the first bell rang, neither of them made a move to get up. They were too comfortable in each other’s presence, just sitting in a quiet hallway. However, when students were making their way to their homerooms, the hallway suddenly became less quiet. By the second bell, they were up and ready to brave first period together. 

So there Andy and Allison went, hand in hand, strolling the crowded hallways together. Some people stared, others straight up pointed at them, but neither of them cared. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

“You ready to show these people?” Allison asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

“When I’m with you, I’m always ready.”

And with that. Andy and Allison walked into Ms. Jackson’s English class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally risen from the dead! I’m so sorry it took me like a month and a half to update, but it’s better late than never, right? I’ve been kinda busy with family stuff, but I’ve finally gotten chapter 12 out! I also had another idea for this chapter, but then I threw that idea out, so that’s why it took me longer. And don’t worry, I’m not abandoning this fic at all. I’ll make sure you see plenty of the Breakfast Club in the future. It’s not my longest, but I hope it’s enjoyable. And as always, kudos and comments are always welcome!


	13. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breakfast Club goes through some trials and tribulations before they get to lunch. Let’s see what the morning has in store for the gang.

Andy and Allison walked into Ms. Jackson’s first period English class together, hand in hand. They head over to their assigned seats next to the wall with a Shakespeare quote on a bulletin board. “Brevity is the soul of wit,” it said in black cursive. Allison sat against the wall, right next to a cursive “of,” and Andy sat next to her, on her left. He turned to his right to face her, putting his legs over the low bar on the right side of the desk seat.

There weren’t a lot of people in the room yet, as class didn’t start for a few minutes. About ten other students were in there, a few geeks and a handful of popular kids who didn’t want to get in trouble. However, out of those few people, a majority of them were looking at the unlikely couple holding hands in their seats. Allison didn’t like the sudden attention. No one gave her a second glance before Andy. It made her feel normal, which is the weirdest she’s ever felt. Andy sensed this, and decided to counter it. 

“So, what class do you have next?” Andy asked in an attempt to distract Allison from the attention. 

“Art,” Allison said, smiling at his attempt to help her.

“Wait, my brother’s in your class. You’ll have a friend in one of your classes!” Andy told her, excited. Allison smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah. I hope so,” Allison said, slight doubt in your voice.

“Ally, look at me,” Andy said, using his free hand to make her look at him. She looked into his eyes, which were intensely looking into hers. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll all be there for you, for each other. I promise,” he said, squeezing her hand. Allison smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by a redhead sitting in front of Allison. 

“Hey, Allison, hey, Andy. How was the rest of your weekend?” Claire asked, not caring about the looks people gave her. For once in her life she was finally free. She was even giggling a little, looking at Andy’s turned body and his and Allison’s joint hands. Andy’s face became a little red and Allison looked down. Their silence made her laugh even more.

“I’ll take it went well?” Claire asked, gesturing at the couple’s hands. “Allison told me what happened this morning,” she explained. 

“Yeah, best weekend of my life,” Andy said, smiling while not taking his eyes off Allison. He then turned his head to look at Claire. “I was just telling Allison here that she has nothing to worry about and that we’ll have each other’s backs. Isn’t that right?” he asked, still holding one of Allison’s hands as his other arm was leaning on his desk. 

“Yeah, of course. I can assure you that we’re all here for each other. Every single one of us. We got your back Allison, don’t worry,” Claire said, placing her manicured hand on Allison’s shoulder. 

Allison smiled at the redhead.

“Thanks, guys. It means a lot. It’s just so nice to have people that are actually there for me, you know?” Allison said, looking at Claire, and then turning her head to Andy. They both smiled at her and looked at each other. Soon enough, the bell rang and class began. Andy turned to sit in his seat somewhat correctly and faced forward. However, his foot was still touching Allison’s in a way to maintain physical contact with her. 

First period English seemed to go by uneventfully and slowly. Every now and then, people would cast their eyes on the unlikely trio by the wall, but their eyes eventually went back to the lecture on Shakespeare. But Andy just couldn’t seem to focus on it. He had trouble focusing in general, but he was too busy looking at something else. Or in this case, someone else. His eyes naturally went to Allison in all her unique beauty. Just everything about her was so captivating to him, and he couldn’t help but get lost in her. He couldn’t tear his eyes off her and it made him wonder how he ever paid attention in English class before. 

“Andy Clark,” Miss Jackson said, pulling Andy out of his daze, while also slightly embarrassing him. 

“Yes?” Andy asked, feeling dozens of pairs of eyes on him, feeling as if he just woke up from a nap. 

“What genre is _Julius Caesar_?” she asked, repeating the question for him. Andy felt like his brain stopped for a second. That tends to happen when he’s called on unexpectedly. He looked at his notes from last week, hoping they’d save him.

“Uhm...a tragedy?” Andy said, more of a question than an answer. A couple seconds later, which felt like hours, Miss Jackson smiled and nodded at him. 

“Correct. Now, Shakespeare wrote in three genres…” she continued, and Andy tried to take notes. He figured he could just get what he missed from Allison and Claire later. 

Right after Andy answered Miss Jackson’s question, he felt a smaller hand grasp his own. It was Allison’s. Andy felt his heart skip a beat and he grabbed back. He looked over at her and she mouthed “good job.” He smiled at her and mouthed “thank you.”

Meanwhile, Claire sat in front of Allison taking notes from the lecture. Next to her notes on _Julius Caesar_ , she wrote “we should totally just stab Caesar.” Let’s just say that Claire has some feelings about certain things. 

Class flew by and Andy ended up getting the notes that he needed from Allison. 

“Alright, class, we’re going to work on some reading questions for Act 1. You may work with a couple friends or independently,” Miss Jackson announced, passing sheets out. Andy, Allison, and Claire looked at each other and smiled. Allison was glad to have people to work with and Andy and Claire were happy to work with people they actually liked. It seemed like they would work well and they got to work.

As it turns out, the three of them make an excellent academic group. Claire can decode Shakespearean writing due to her reading of classic literature, such as the works of Molière. Allison was really good at finding the deeper meanings behind things. And Andy loves reading and writing, so he was practically in his element there. 

Before they knew it, they were the first ones to hand it in with some time left in class.

“So, we’ll see each other at lunch, right?” Claire asked. “What lunch periods do you guys have?”

“Fifth,”Andy said, which Allison repeated immediately after. Claire’s face lit up and she did a small clap that displayed her excitement. 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll have lunch together and show everyone we don’t care what they think,” Claire said, a little too much excitement in her voice. 

That’s when the bell rang. The trio said goodbye and parted ways. Allison headed to art, Andy to gym, and Claire to history. 

••••

On the other side of school that morning, Brian Johnson walked into his dreaded shop class. His mother always told him that hate is a strong word, but man, did he hate that class. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what he was doing or how to fix it. 

That was, however, until no one other than John Bender came through the door.

“Hey, Bender, what brings you to Shop 1?” the teacher, Mr. Ryan, asked. He was the one teacher Bender actually liked. Sometimes he’d stop by just to hang out and skip his other classes. But today, he had other plans.

“I’m here to hang out with my pal, Brian,” Bender explained, sitting in the empty seat next to the nerd. “What’s up, man?” 

Brian didn’t know what to do, so a nervous laugh escaped his mouth.

“What are you doing here?” was all he could manage to say.

“What? Can’t I just hang out with my favorite dork?” he asked, faking innocence. However, when Brian glared at him, he caved. “Alright, I’m here to help you pass shop. I’m a level ahead of you, so I might be of some assistance here.”

Now, Brian wasn’t in any place to deny help, let alone from someone who could actually be of some assistance to him. And Bender was his friend, so of course he accepted. Although, it didn’t really seem like he had an option. 

Brian explained the next project, a wooden chair, to Bender, who laughed at how easy it was. Brian, however, didn’t think it was that easy. However, he took notes on every word Bender said, and he even began to get the parts for the chair together. 

“Now, time to get your grade fixed,” Bender announced, to Brian’s confusion.

“Wait, isn’t that what we’ve been doing all period?” Brian asked, not following his friend at all.

“We’ve been prepping for the next project. But Ryan here has taken a liking to me, and I have a feeling I can help you make up the lamp incident,” he explained, as if it was so simple. Maybe to Bender, it was. Maybe that was how he managed to pass each grade. But Brian felt relieved. Bender really was his friend, after all. He met with him in front of other people, and now he’s going to help him pass shop. Brian truly felt lucky, like all that hope he had over the weekend wasn’t for nothing.

Mr. Ryan was seated at his front desk as Bender and Brian approached him. He looked up and smiled at Bender.

“Hey, Bender, what can I do you for?” he asked in a thick Chicago accent. 

“Dan, this is my friend, Brian,” he said, gesturing to the slightly taller boy next to him. Bender had a habit of calling teachers by their first name, but he was allowed to with Daniel Ryan. It was almost as if he were a friend, not a teacher. “He’s in this class, and I’d like to discuss changing his grade.”

“And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?” he asked, his feet now on the desk. 

“He can make another one. A make-up, if you will?” Bender answered for his friend. 

“And this time it won’t be destroyed along with the rest of your locker?” Mr. Ryan asked, trying to make light of the situation. 

“Uh, no, sir, that won’t happen again,” Brian said, contributing his first bit to the conversation. Mr. Ryan sighed and looked up at the two boys.

“Alright, but only this once. You got yourself a deal, boys.”

Brian sighed in relief and Bender smiled and gave Brian’s arm a friendly punch. 

“We did it, dork. Now your parents won’t have a fucking bitch fit when they get your report card,” Bender said as they walked back to the table. 

“Yeah, they sure won’t,” Brian responded, smiling. Maybe Monday would be better than he thought.

••••

Andy walked into gym class completely dreading seeing the other jocks. Why did he have to share a gym with the biggest, loudest jocks in school? Well, he used to be one of the biggest, loudest ones just a few days ago. He was still big, but he didn’t have his usual loudness.

As soon as he entered the locker room, people tried to talk to him. The first to approach him was Stubby, one of his wrestling pals.

“Hey, Andy, man. You missed an amazing meet this Saturday. We totally crushed those jerks from North Shore. How was detention, anyhow?” Stubby asked, filling the air with words every second he spoke. All Andy could think was “shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up.” However, he put on a smile and answered his “friend.”

“It was fine. Kinda boring, but what are you gonna do?” Andy said pretty flatly. He was _not_ in the mood for talking to the jocks. How were they still talking to him by now, anyway? They must have not heard about him and Allison or the incident with Jennifer this morning.

“Hey, why didn’t you come to my party? It wasn’t the same without you,” Stubby asked, punching Andy’s arm. In that moment, it took everything in Andy not to explode on him. 

“My dad made me work out for missing the meet, you know how it is,” he lied. He couldn’t tell him about Saturday night. About how he was with a girl. With Allison. 

“Yeah, I get it. It was a wild party, though. You would’ve loved it.” _Yeah, sure_ , Andy thought. His Saturday night with Allison was infinitely times more fun than any high school party he’s been to. 

“Alright, I gotta go get changed. See you later, man,” Andy said, rolling his eyes as he walked to his gym locker. Andy got changed and went out into the gym. He heard some people talking about Larry Lester still, and he couldn’t help but notice that Larry wasn’t back yet. The memory haunted him, and he couldn’t wait to apologize to the poor kid. What if someone did something as equally humiliating as that to Brian? To _Allison_? The thought made his blood boil. No one deserves to go through that, especially not kids like Larry Lester who did nothing wrong. He just wanted to get changed. The poor kid was just getting changed. 

Andy was internally rolling his eyes for the entirety of gym class. Today they just went to the weight room, so Andy got on a treadmill and let himself drift into his thoughts. The thought of the four most important people to him, and that’s what got him through class. A couple times, some jocks would try to talk to Andy, and he’d quickly respond and get back to his workout. This continued for the rest of class until it was time to get changed. He rushed out of the locker room as soon as they bell rang to get to his next classes. It would continue like this until lunch. 

••••

Allison entered her art class and as usual, she sat down at her lonely island of a table. She got her figure drawing out and began to work on it. Just as she got the supplies out and was ready to start, Allison was startled by a presence at her table. _Weird_ , she thought. No one ever willingly sat near her. Well, of course with the exception of Andy and Claire. 

“Hi,” the boy said. “I’m Chris, Chris Clark. I sit over there.” He was really quiet, Allison observed. She’s seen him around in class, but they never had an actual conversation before. She smiled and nodded at him. 

“I know. You’re Andy’s brother, right?” she said, even quieter than him. She even wondered if she’d have to treat herself, which she hates doing. 

“Yep, that’s me. You’re the girl he met in detention,” Chris said. It was a statement, not a question.

“Yeah. Did...did he talk about me?” Allison asked, speaking louder this time. 

“Yeah, a lot. I could hardly get him to shut up!” Chris said, laughter filling his voice. Anyway, I’d like to be friends, if that’s alright with you.”

“I’d like that,” Allison said with a smile on her face. She invited Chris to stay at her table, which he accepted. It turned out they had a lot in common. They’re both really quiet, love art, and, well, have a connection to Andy. They then talked about the others for a bit. About how nice Claire actually is. How sweet Brian is. How good of a guy Bender can be. _Andy was right_ , Allison thought. Chris was a really nice guy and she could tell this friendship would last right away. 

  * •••



Claire walked into her US History class and sat in her usual seat by the front. Sadly, Claire shared this class with some of the other princesses she used to be”friends” with. Thankfully, they weren’t there yet, so Claire had a moment to herself. 

However, that moment was ruined when Benny Hanson and Jennifer Smith walked through the door. 

“Claire, what’s this I’ve been hearing about you hanging out with some nerd this morning? And then you partner up with some basket case?” Benny asked, scandalized. 

“And don’t forget how that basket case stole Andy from me,” Jennifer interjected, earning a look from Benny. 

“Yeah. So what’s going on with you?” Benny demanded.

“What, I cant talk to other people?” Claire asked, feeling a burst of confidence. 

“You can, but not people like _that_ ,” Benny hissed.

“And why not?” Claire asked, deciding to defy her. If anyone could defy Benny Hanson, it was Claire Standish. She was known as the Queen of Shermer High for a reason. 

“Because..,they’re freaks. They’re not like us,” Benny explained, as if it were obvious.

“Well, I like them, so take your opinion and shove it up your ass. You too, Jen. Leave them be,” Claire said, stunning both girls in front of her.

Before either one could respond, the bell rang and class began. History was pretty uneventful, and so were the rest of her classes until lunch.  
  
••••

Everyone’s classes blew by and soon, it was time for fifth period lunch. The moment of truth. The moment all five of them stand up to the school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m alive!! I’m not gonna lie, I wrote most of this in one day. I apologize for the delay, but I did have a lot going on. My brother moved out to college again and I started online school again. It’s also close to 11 at night as I type this, so please just take it. Kudos, comments, my tumblr url, you know the drill. Thank you for all your love and support on this fic, and of course there’ll be more on the way. I’m not even close to done


	14. The Lunch Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breakfast Club braves the cafeteria together.

Brian was the first one to enter the cafeteria. He sat down at a table right near the doors so the others could easily spot him. While he waited, he got his peanut butter and jelly sandwich out and began to eat it. He looked at his mom’s note to him, which said “have a nice and healthy day,” on it with a heart. Brian smiled at the napkin. While his parents pushed him, he was still happy he got these notes, even as a junior in high school. It showed they cared, and that was more than some of his friends could say. 

Allison was the second one to come in. She sat across from Brian and got to work on her lunch. 

“Hey, Brian. How was your morning?” she asked as she created her latest monstrosity, a cereal he was unfamiliar with, and honey on white bread.

“It was good. Bender’s helping me in shop, and I can even get an A now. How was yours, Allison?” Brian asked after taking a sip of his apple juice. She started downing her can of Coke before answering him. 

“It was nice. I met Andy’s brother. We’re friends, now.”

“Oh, I know him. We’re in Latin club together. What _is_ that on your sandwich, by the way?” Brian asked, twisting his head at certain angles to try to see what in God’s name Allison was eating this time.

“It’s this new cereal called Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It tastes like cinnamon, and I put some honey on it. It’s really good, wanna try?” Allison asked, opening the sandwich up so her friend could get a good look at it. Curiosity filled Brian, and he took her up on her offer. He took a bite of it, and it actually wasn’t that bad. It was really sweet, but not entirely overpowering. 

“Wow, Allison, this is really good!” Brian said, sounding more surprised than he intended. Allison smirked and took her sandwich back.

“What, were you doubting me?” Allison asked, mock hurt in her voice.

“No, no, I just didn’t expect it to be this good, you know?” Brain tried covering up. The truth is, after he saw her construct the sandwich in detention, he wanted to throw up. He didn’t see how this would be any different. But he actually liked it, and if his mom would ever allow him, he'd eat it again.

The third member of the Breakfast Club to walk in was Bender. He sat next to Brian and opened up Brian’s pack of crackers and started to eat them. 

“Morning, dork. Basket case,” Bender greeted, stuffing his face with a dry saltine. The pair said hi to him, and Brian offered to share his lunch. Bender accepted, even though he already began to dig in. 

The fourth one to walk in was Andy. As soon as he saw Brian looking at him and the back of Allison’s head, he made a beeline for the table. He put his finger over his lip to signal to Brian not to say anything. Brian complied and continued to eat as if nothing happened. Andy placed his bag down on the floor and quietly sat down next to Allison. He gave Brian and Bender a head nod and a fistbump, you know, like cool guys do. Allison looked at him and smiled. Andy, of course, smiled back and he put his hand on her thigh. Allison could feel the butterflies in her stomach and she thought her soul might leave her for a second. They spent a few seconds staring, getting lost in each other and taking the other in.

“Ah, young love,” Bender said, putting his gloved hand over his heart. The couple rolled their eyes and continued to stare at each other. This didn’t last long, as Andy sadly had to take his hand off of her to eat. Something this big took two hands. He pulled out the entire pantry he packed for lunch and got to work on his food, a mighty task. 

Just as the bell rang, Claire walked in and waved to her four true friends. She sat in between Brian and Bender, across from Andy and diagonal to Allison. So there the Breakfast Club was on Monday, sticking together. The brain, the athlete, the basket case, the princess, and the criminal sat together in the cafeteria, making their friendship official to the rest of the school. Andy talking to Claire and Allison and Bender helping Brian is one thing, but sitting together at lunch is a whole other step up. They weren’t just admitting to knowing each other, but they were admitting they were all friends. Claire was admitting she was friends with a geek and the school nutcase, and sorta dating the school’s biggest delinquent. Andy was admitting he was friends with a nerd and a punk, and dating the local weird girl with that lovesick expression of his. Bender was admitting that he’s friends with the biggest conformists he knows, and Allison. And Brian and Allison were admitting that they managed to become friends with an athlete, a princess, and a criminal. There was bound to be some backlash.

In the middle of the cafeteria, the popular kids sat at their tables. The preps, the jocks, all those kinds of kids. And they were staring at the Breakfast Club like they were scum on the bottom of their way too expensive shoes. Andy and Allison, who were the only ones facing the table, noticed and looked at each other. Allison shook her head and they went back to eating their lunch.

“So, this is ‘the Breakfast Club,’ huh?” Bender said, his signature sarcasm ever-present. 

“Uh, yeah. That is, if you guys want to be. But, since you’re sitting here, I’d say you do,” Brian said, stopping himself from going on this time. 

“Brian, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we all want to be part of this,” Andy said, tossing a sandwich to Bender, which he accepted. Brian smiled at him and looked relieved.

“He’s right. And Brian, to answer your question, on Monday, _this_ happens,” Claire said, gesturing to the five of them with her hands. The other three nodded and a comfortable silence washed over the group of friends. They just sat there, taking in each other’s presence. They didn’t need to always be talking to have fun together. They just needed each other. 

“So, you guys wanna hang out after school?” Claire asked in between bites of her new luxury food that’s probably gone bad by now. “You guys have any plans for today?”

“As usual, I do not,” Allison said after finishing her cereal/honey sandwich. 

“I have practice, but I can hang out after,” Andy said, picking up his second sandwich. Allison smiled at him and Bender looked confused.

“You’re still doing that?” Bender asked, not insultingly, but genuinely. 

“Yeah, but I think I might quit after this season,” Andy explained. Bender nodded and continued to eat the sandwich Andy provided him. 

“Uh, I’m free to hang out after physics club today,” Brian announced, filling the silence. About a second later, everyone’s heads turned to Bender, who was looking at his glove.

“What?” Bender asked after he looked up, feigning innocence. They glared at him, and after a few seconds, he sighed dramatically. “I guess since my calendar’s clear, I could hang out with you dorks,” he said, earning smiles from the rest of the table. 

“Great. So we’ll meet you guys after school and-”

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. Andy and Claire and their little band of misfits,” Dave, one of Andy’s teammates said, with Stubby and Jennifer standing right next to him. 

“Hey, Andy,” Jennifer said, giving Andy a flirty smile and wave. Andy, who had finished his mini grocery store of a lunch, rolled his eyes and put his arm around Allison, who leaned into him. 

“So, we were wondering, what’s going on over here? Why aren’t you guys with your friends?” Stubby asked, trying to keep it civilized. Andy and Claire rolled their eyes simultaneously this time. 

“They _are_ with their friends, dipshit,” Bender said, earning sour looks from the three popular kids standing in front of them. 

“ _Our_ friends, not these circus acts you picked up over the weekend,” Dave said, making Andy and Claire tense up even more.

“Don’t call them that,” Andy said, making this grip on Allison more noticeable. Jennifer stared at Allison, who glared harder at her. No one can beat Allison Reynolds when it comes to staring and death glares, it’s impossible.

“Why not? It’s what they are. Dirty little circus freaks-”

Before Jennifer could continue, another student entered their little party. And it was none other than Ferris Bueller himself.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” he asked in that innocent voice of his that made everyone in Shermer like him. He eased the tension, but only a little.

“Oh, nothing much, Ferris. We were just asking Andy and Claire here-”

“They were asking us why we’re sitting here and called our friends freaks,” Andy interjected, sounding rather harsh. Ferris looked at Dave, Stubby, and Jennifer, and back at the Breakfast Club. 

“Alright, guys, why don’t you just leave them alone? They seem happy, you wouldn’t wanna disturb that, would ya?” Ferris asked as he put his hand on Dave’s shoulder. Dave sighed and gave Andy an angry glare.

“Fine. But this isn’t over, Clark. Not for you, your friends, or your little girlfriend,” he said before walking away. Andy had to restrain himself from going and beating the living shit out of Dave. Instead of wasting his energy on that, he let out a deep sigh and looked at the club.

“I’m sorry, guys. This wouldn’t happen if it wasn’t for me,” Andy said.

“It’s not your fault. It’s on them for being assholes,” Allison said, rubbing his arm reassuringly. 

“Yeah, Andy, you did nothing wrong,” Ferris said. “Look, it seems like you guys could use some support. How ‘bout my friends and I sit on the other side of the table? Maybe they won’t bother you so much,” he offered. The five of them looked at each other and looked at Bender. He was the unofficial leader of the group, after all. 

“Yeah, that’s alright. Thanks, Bueller,” Bender said cooly. Ferris nodded and left for a few seconds. When he returned, he had Cameron Frye and Sloane Peterson with him. As promised, they sat on the other side of the table and kept their distance. And so the club was able to enjoy their lunch once again. 

“So, where are we gonna go?” Claire asked, finishing her question from before. 

“My house is out. The old man wouldn’t like any of you,” Bender said.

“Same here,” Andy agreed.

“My mom would have a heart attack if you guys were in our house,” Brian said.

“So would mine,” Claire said.

And now everyone’s heads turned to Allison, who was still holding onto Andy’s arm.

“My house is fine. My parents won’t be back till late, anyway,” Allison announced.

“So it’s settled. We’ll wait for you two after school and head over to Allison’s house,” Claire clarified.

“And how, oh mighty one, do you plan on getting us all there?” Bender asked.

“Well, I can call the chauffeur and-”

“You have a _chauffeur_?” Bender asked, not believing his ears. Claire looked at him like he just asked her the dumbest question in the world.

“...Yeah? Anyway, I’ll call James from the payphone and have him drive us, no biggie,” Claire said simply. 

“Yeah, _no biggie_ ,” Bender said, smirking.

“What’s so funny?” Claire asked, not amused.

“It’s not your fault, Claire, it’s just, you sounded _so_ rich just now,” Andy told her while holding back a laugh himself.

“Well, I am. And I saved us from walking all the way to Allison’s house, so, you’re welcome,” Claire said, narrowing her eyes at Andy. He put his hands in their air to show he meant no harm. 

The lunch period went on, with the club doing all sorts of things. Allison began to draw everyone, with Andy watching her every now and then. Brian started talking about his cousin Kendall again, much to Bender’s annoyance. And they just talked about anything in everything as the Breakfast Club does.

However, this all came to a halt when someone from the middle of the cafeteria went to go throw away their garbage. There were a few garbage cans throughout the cafeteria, and they chose the one near the club’s table. It was Dave, and he took one look at the group and cupped his hands. Andy was looking straight at him while everyone else shared nervous glances. The word “freaks” escaped Dave’s mouth and that’s when Andy bolts out of his seat. Next thing he knows, he’s in front of Dave with Bender next to him.

“What did you just say, Jones?” Andy said, his fists clenched and his stare the most intense it’s ever been. Bender was right next to him with an equally intense stare and his arms folded across his chest. If either of them were scared, they didn’t show it. 

“I called you guys freaks. It’s what you are,” Dave said simply. He didn’t move and other people began to stare. 

“You take that back,” Andy said slowly and angrily. 

“Make me,” Dave said. This just happened to be when Vernon was passing by, and as soon as he saw Bender in a confrontational position, he raced into the cafeteria.

“Alright, what’s the problem here? Do I need to give you another Saturday, Bender?” Vernon asked, exhausted.

“Hiya, Dick!” Bender said with fake enthusiasm. Vernon rolled his eyes and tapped his foot as he waited for a response. 

“No, sir. We just had a little argument is all,” Andy said, not wanting to get detention or to add to Bender’s detentions. Vernon sighed in annoyance.

“Fine. Don’t let it happen again, Mr. Clark, or you’ll spend another Saturday with you friend, Mr. Bender, here,” Vernon said. And with that, Vernon left.

“This isn’t over, Clark. You’re done,” Dave said before returning to his seat. Andy and Bender flipped him off once his head was turned. They sat down in their seats again and Andy let out a frustrated sigh. He put his arms around Allison and hugged her. Allison held him closer and put her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned into her. 

“Who knew this would be so hard?” Andy asked, partially speaking into Allison’s neck. Everyone looked at him confused, so Allison repeated the question.

“I’m proud of you, Andy. Just Saturday night, you were considering going back to _that_ ,” Allison said, gesturing towards the loud and obnoxious jocks and other popular kids tables away. “You both were,” Allison said, addressing Andy and Claire. “But you stuck with us. You chose your real friends, and that takes guts.”

“Yeah, but you guys are getting all this _shit_ , and it’s all my fault,” Andy said, turning his face toward the group so they could hear him. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s theirs,” Brian said, nodding to the jocks giving their table dirty looks. 

“Forget them, man. They’re just upset they don’t have actual friends,” Bender said in an attempt to cheer Andy up. When desired, John Bender can be really helpful and supportive. 

“They don’t know what they’re missing,” Claire said, reaching across the table to touch Andy’s arm. Andy smiled at them and chuckled. 

“I really hit the friendship jackpot,” Andy said, still smiling. 

“We all did,” Allison added, still with her hand in her boyfriend’s hair. He looked at her, smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Alright, let’s forget them. They’re losers, anyway. So, Al, what are we gonna do at your house?” Claire asked. And with that, lunch was back in session. Soon enough, Andy was cheered up and moving on from what had happened earlier. He and Allison could still see them looking at them, and the other three could feel it as well. But at the moment, they didn’t care. They were the Breakfast Club and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately, lunch came to an end and everyone had to go to their separate classes. They wished each other luck with the rest of the day. And with that, the Breakfast Club parted ways, thinking about after school when they’d meet each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me actually updating within a reasonable time span?? It’s more likely than you think. Alright, I wrote the plot for this chapter out during an SAT class, and I wrote it within a couple days. I’m very proud of myself for getting back on track. It’s because I’m writing instead of doing online school Anyway! The story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very fun to write. And of course I had to get some ferris bueller in there! I gotta enforce the john hughes cinematic universe somehow. Anyway, I’m very tired and I’m gonna let you go. Kudos and comments, as always. I hope you had fun and look forward to more!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic on ao3, I hope I did well!! I absolutely love these two and I can't wait to write more scenes with them! this is a multichapter fic, so please let me know if there are any scenes with certain characters you'd like to see, and I'll see if I can write it in. while this is a monday after fic, I decided to start it on saturday night, obviously. i thought it would be cute to add some fluffy scenes and what they were going through before monday


End file.
